From Triangles to Squares
by Vampire Princess Freya
Summary: Fionna is reunited with Flame Prince; but what happens when Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee get involved in her relationship? Now Fionna is caught in a dilemma between truth, lies, love, hate, and a Drama-Bomb Love triangle...or should I say square? . Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Operation BreakUp

**From Triangles to Squares**

**Fionna PoV.**

I stared out the window and sighed dreamily with my face resting on my cheek, I thought about my last reunion with Flame Prince yesterday and how surprisingly well it went:

About a month after FP almost completely demolished the Goblin Kingdom; he came back and found me, but…we met again at them weirdest time; we met again after one of PG's parties:

"Bye Gumball! The party was awesome! See you later!" I called behind my shoulder, he smiled back at me, "Bye Fionna!" he called back, "Later Fi!" I turned around and saw Marshall Lee floating away, I smiled, "See you Marsh!" I waved. As I was about to walk away I ran into something that felt like scorching hot coals, I jumped back surprised, "Oh! S-sorry I didn't see-!" I looked up and my eyes widened; it was Flame Prince, "F-Flame Prince…?" I stuttered, he looked at me surprised, "P-Princess Fionna?" he said, I stood up straight, "What are you doing here?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in a month and he comes back this suddenly? He stood up straight too and cleared his throat, "Actually, I came to talk to you…" he said.

"…So yeah…I just wanted to apologize about last month…I , um…have a bad temper." he said shrugging, "Yeah, Cake told me everything later…sorry about the mix up. I can understand why you were upset." I said.

Cake told me he was evil, then a month later he comes back to _apologize_? I can't see him as evil at all after he did _this_…Maybe he's changed.

"Uh…Fionna? You've been staring out the window since 8:00 this morning; it's almost 2:00!" Cake said, I jumped and stood up, "Oh my Glob! He'll be here any minute!" I cried, I ran to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth, re-fixed my hair into my rabbit hat,and was about to change my clothes, "Cake! Which one looks better; this blue one or this one?" I held up two of the same blue shirts out of panic, "Uh, Fi…" "Oh whatever I'll keep what I have on! Gyaah!" I ran out of our room and flung the door right open to find Flame Prince at the door right on time. He looked as cute as ever; his flame Mohawk flickering like a candle and his golden eyes burned like embers. I blushed slightly at the sight of him, he looked as if he were about to knock on the door, "Princess Fionna?" he asked, I stood up straight and smiled at him, blushing slightly, "FP, I told you; just call me Fionna!" I said, he cleared his throat and laughed, "Didn't I tell you to call me Ignatius?" I smiled back, he offered his hand to me, "Shall we go?" he asked, I hesitated to take it, "Um…?" his hand radiated immense heat; I shuffled uneasily. He looked at me, "Oh…sorry about that." he lifted his hand and started to chant this weird spell and touched my forehead with his index finger, it hurt for a second, but the pain subsided and I couldn't feel his flame's heat; Flame Shield. I looked down at myself to see my whole body covered in a blue color, I smiled and he offered his hand again, "Now shall we?" he asked, I nodded and took his hand, it didn't hurt at all; I looked back at the door, "I'll be back later Cake!" I called behind my shoulder, and ran off with Ignatius. "Be careful Fionna!" she called behind me.

**Marshall PoV. **

**Last Night….**

Cake, Gumball and I were watching from behind the bushes, listening in on Flame Prince's and Fionna's conversation, "_I just wanted to apologize…_" I growled under my breath, "Who the heck does he think he is, messing with _our _girl!" I hissed. I turned to Gumball who was watching the conversation with an un-amused looked on his face, "Marshall, he's apologizing to her. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides; if he's Fionna's friend, then I have no problem with them-!" "You do know he's apologizing for smacking her and then burning her face right?" Cake chimed in.

_Silence._

"I'll claw his freaking eyes out! Let me at him! Let go of me Marshall!" "Shh! Shut up Pinky! They'll hear us! She'll be ticked if she finds us eavesdropping on her!" I said in a hissing whisper, grabbing his shirt collar, "Besides, you can't even tear a piece of paper limb from limb!" he scowled at me, "I'm not _that _helpless!" he snapped, "Both of you shut your traps! Or we're _all _dead!" Cake hissed, we both shut up and kept watching with contempt in our eyes, "So…are you busy tomorrow? Because I was wondering…well, if you wanted to…you know; go out?" We all stiffened, Gumball and I were both fuming in uncomfortable silence. Now we both wanted to shred him to bits, "I'm going to _kill _him…" we all growled menacingly, "Sure! What time?" Fionna replied, "How about 2:00 PM? I'm not doing anything then." "Sure thing!"

"Oh it's _on_…." Gumball and I said at the same time.

"It's time for 'Operation Break Up'." I said with an evil smirk wide enough to show my fangs, PG had the same smirk, which surprised me, I never thought he had the guts to make that face, "I couldn't say it any better." He laughed, "Same here." Cake replied. I laughed. _ He won't know what hit him…._

"Let's get our girl back." I said, they all nodded in agreement. Or should I say; _my _girl. I smirked to myself.

Ha ha ha ha ha…..

**Cake PoV.**

"You guys ready?" I asked, I turned around and went back into the tree house to have Marshall and Gumball pop out of their hiding spots; which was behind the couch, "Ready as ever." Marshall said with a smirk, Gumball sighed, "As much as I want Fionna to be happy, I can't let her go out with that _fireball_." He grumbled, Marshall crossed his arms, "No turning back now Gum-butt." PG narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me that, please." He said, "Too bad." _Great; right at the most important moment_, "Alright guys; break it up. We need to find a way to break Fionna and FP up." They both looked at me, "Wait; you don't have a plan?" PG asked I crossed my arms, "No, I thought _you _did." "Wait. I've got one. But you're going to have to follow my lead." Marshall said, we turned our attention towards him, "So first off; Cake, where are they going?" he asked, "The strawberry fields." I said, he smirked evilly; it made my tail frizz out a little, "Bingo. That's all I needed to know." He said, he put his hood on and opened the door, "Follow me, this is gonna be _great._" He said, he flew out the door and we ran after him


	2. Chapter 2 One Down Two to Go

**Fionna PoV.**

Ignatius and I walked all the way through the strawberry fields in awkward silence. The fields hadn't changed at all since the last time I'd been here. Which was during the time I was Marshall Lee's "Hench-woman", which later turned out to be just a big set-up. I sighed as I remembered these ridiculous moments, Ignatius looked me curiously, "Something wrong Fionna?" he asked, I looked up and shook my head, "No, it's nothing…I was just remembering something." I said casually. The awkward atmosphere was getting overwhelming, so I decided to strike up a conversation, "I'm really happy-!" we both said at the same time, "It's nice to actually-!" he said simultaneously, "You go first." We said at the same time again, we both turned away blushing, I decided to speak first, "Yeah…so, it's really nice to…hang out with you. Um…so..." I didn't know what else to say; here we are a month later having a conversation on our first date, and I had _no idea _what to say to him. But thankfully; he replied to my comment by taking my hand into his without burning me. It felt really nice, but the awkwardness was still floating around us like a swarm of flies above our heads. _I wonder what we're going to do around here, _I thought, _Oh, maybe we'll strangle some pixies…!_ Then I caught myself, _oh wait…that's when I'm with Marshall…_ I thought. I guess the strawberry fields reminded me a lot about him…

**Marshall PoV.**

"Ugh! Stop crying Gummy! Jeez, you're such a wuss!" I snapped at him, he scowled at me, "I am _not _crying!" he snapped back, "I'm just worried about Fionna! That's all!" He'd been crying or _worrying _about Fionna for the past 2 hours; saying how 'innocent' Fionna is and how she shouldn't hang out or most likely _date _'Evil creatures' like FP.

I rolled my eyes and peeked out from one of the strawberry bushes with my binoculars, watching Fionna and Flame Prince. I zoomed in closer and my eyes widened, _they couldn't be…_ "Oh my Glob…they're holding hands." I breathed, that's when Gum-butt began to freak-out and stared bawling his eyes out, curling up in a ball and rocking back and forth, "Oh my grod, oh my grod, oh my grod, oh my grod…_Why? _She's going to come home with _scars _on her beautiful skin! Why Glob? _Why? Why did you have to be so cruel…?" _

I smacked him in the back of the head; he jumped and rubbed where I had hit him, "Oooww! What was that for?" I gave him my best death glare, and he froze with fear on the spot, "Gumball, would you do us all a big favor and _shut the_ _hell up_? I've been hearing you whine and complain about this _all day_, and you have done _nothing _about it! I have a plan. Now _shut up_ and don't piss your pants about them holding hands, you Drama Queen! She has a Flame Shield!" I snarled through my teeth, he immediately shut up and didn't speak for a while, _"Finally…" _I groaned, I lifted the binoculars up again and saw that they were coming closer to the target, I smirked; "Here they come." I said, I shoved the binoculars into Bubba's hands and started to crawl silently to my spot, which was only a few yards away, I looked over at Gumball, "Gummy; tell me when to go when they get closer, alright?" I said, he nodded and looked through the binoculars over the bush.

After a few seconds he set them down and looked over in my direction, "I don't know how this will work; but you better not screw this up." He whispered over to me, I snorted, "How could I mess up my _own plan_?" I whispered back with a smirk, he sighed and looked over the bushes again, looked back at me, "Here they come. On the count of three…" I crouched down in ready position, "One…" I was going to enjoy this, "…Two…." I heard them come closer, "…Three!" I jumped right out of the bushes and bared my fangs and let out a menacing hiss, "_HISSSSSSSS—!" _I heard a loud shriek which sounded like Fionna, but in mid-hiss I was cut off by a scorching fist, meeting my face.

I fell back wards my face stinging from the burn and the impact, I groaned and sat up holding my burnt cheek. _Crap, now I have to improvise…_

**Fionna PoV.**

I screamed as Marshall Lee popped out of the bushes hissing loudly, but was cut off when Flame Prince socked him in the face. I heard a groan come from Marshall as he sat up and turned away holding his face.

I walked towards him, breathing heavily, and my heart pounding in my chest from the sudden scare. I walked over to him, hands on my hips and scowling at him, "Marshall Lee; what the _flip _was that all about!" I yelled at him. He didn't turn to look at me, but instead, I heard a whimper come from him in response. My anger subsided a little, I relaxed; _wait a minute…did he just _whimper_…? _I walked towards him, looking at him a little confused, "M-Marshall; are you okay-?" he looked up at me and tears slid down his pale face. I was taken aback. He stood up, "I-I'm sorry Fi…I just, it was just a stupid prank…I guess I deserved that…but didn't mean to make you mad…" he said sincerely.

I nearly crumbled with guilt, "N-no! I'm sorry! Ignatius didn't mean it! Right..?" I looked over at FP for some encouragement, but he crossed his arms and scowled at him, "What do you mean? Of course I meant to! He deserved it!" I stared at him, "It was just a joke FP. He didn't mean to hurt anyone." FP scoffed, "Pft! So what? The freak deserved it! I didn't do anything wrong!" he growled. That's it. "Hey! Marshall is _not _a freak! And for your information; he just so happens to be one of my best friends! So if you have a problem with that, then you can just leave!" I snapped, he scowled, "Fine! I wouldn't care either way!" anger boiled in my chest, "Argh! You are such a jerk, dude!" I snapped, I felt his flames became intensely hot, and I started to sweat from the heat. Oh no. if I could feel his flames, then the Flame Shield was gone. _Crap, _I thought. "FINE! Whatever!" he shouted, and flew off leaving a trail of flames behind him.

**Marshall PoV.**

I looked behind me and saw Flame Prince leave the premises. Bubba peaked from behind the bushes, "Hey Marshall; are you okay?" he whispered, I looked up and smirked at him, "'Operation Break-Up' is now complete." I said, he laughed and hid in the bushes again.

This was my plan the whole time;

Knowing how angry that little twerp could get, I knew that by scaring him, he would be set off. But I honestly wasn't expecting a punch in the face though, so I had to improvise and I pretended to cry, and, of course, Fionna melted under my puppy dog face. Yeah, I know I'm a good actor, and I know could never resist my expression. So of course; she defended me.

"Hey, Marsh…I'm really sorry about that…" she said guiltily, I smiled at her, I was still holding my face, it still hurt pretty bad, I ruffled her hair, "Hey, don't worry about it!" she looked up at me, she wasn't convinced , "Let me see that." she tried to move my hand away, "No, no! It's fine! It'll heal in a few minutes!" I said, she looked worried still, I cleared my throat, "Fi, I'm a vampire; I can heal quickly, remember?" I said, she sighed, "Alright. I'll see you later. But I'm really sorry about today!" she started running back home, I smiled, "Okay, see you. Hey, maybe we could strangle some pixies later!" I called, she beamed, "Alright! See you then!" and ran back home.

"I don't know how you do it. But you always seem to get her attention." Gumball said as we headed back to his place, I rested my hands behind my head and smirked, "It's all in the face, Bubs. It's all in the face." I felt something climb on my shoulder, "Yeah, and I got it all on tape." I looked at saw Cake on my shoulder holding a video camera, I rolled my eyes, "Don't you _dare _show Fionna that." I groaned, PG and Cake stifled their laughs, "Whatever you say 'Oh great Vampire King.'"

_One down… _I looked at Gumball who was conversing with Cake and smirked.

_Only two of us left…._

**Marshall's mental note chart of this situation:**

**1.**** Flame Prince**

**2. Prince Gumball**

**3. Me **

**Who do you think will win? Marshall or Gumball? Read and enjoy! Reviewing is optional!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Dark Emotions of Guilt

**Marshall PoV.**

I woke up the next day and my face felt like someone stuck a steaming hot coal on it. I sat up with a groan and floated towards the bathroom. I flicked the lights on and looked at the mirror. Of course; my image didn't appear in the glass, I groaned and turned in visible and my image appeared in the mirror. (In case you were wondering; since my image doesn't show in the mirror when I'm visible, I have to do the opposite. Vampire thing.)

My face had a large charcoaled burn in the shape of a fist on my right cheek, and under it was a purple bruise. I hadn't healed at all; I touched my index finger against it and winced, "Damn it." I hissed. I looked in my medicine cabinet to look for something to cover it up so no one would see. Especially Fi; she'd go on a guilt trip if she saw me like this. And I was supposed to see her today! Crap!

Finally after about 30 minutes I found some make up (I have no idea _why _I had it) it was probably Ashley's old crap that she forgot to grab. I quickly rubbed a bunch of blue blush all over my burn mark until it couldn't be seen. I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself proudly. "This'll work for now." I said to myself, I became visible again and went back into my room to get dressed. _Hopefully Fionna won't notice,_ I thought.

**Gumball PoV.**

"Ahahahahahaaa! Oh my…oh my Glob…Hahahaha!" I doubled over laughing at the video recording of Marshall crying when he got hit in the face by Flame Prince, it was too much for me to handle. I never thought that he could cry at all. He told me it was and _act_, but I could tell he was crying for real. I rewound the video again and again, laughing like a maniac.

Of course; Marshall said _not _to let Fionna see it. So I told Cake to give to me for safe keeping. Though I think I would break the tape from rewinding it so much before Fionna could see it.

I thought about last night and how friendly Fionna and Marshall were. I felt a weird tugging at my gut; something about those two bothered me. Seeing Marshall Lee with _my _girl… I caught myself and shook my head. Not once had I ever encountered these selfish feelings, but I couldn't help it. I knew Marshall's feelings towards Fionna just by the way he looks at her, and how he talks to her. It just ticked me off just thinking about it. He thought he could waltz right in and take what was mine. I know she's had a crush on me since she was 10, and here she is; 14-years-old, and apparently has taken the notice of the Vampire…

I could tell he wanted her too…

"Not unless I get there first… He won't take her from me. He won't beat me this time…" I hissed through my teeth.

I knew one thing was for sure; I was giving in to the dark temptations of my heart. A place where I've never dreamt or dared to go. But here I am, venturing in an unfamiliar emotion, and having a feeling I thought I'd never have;

_Jealousy._

**Cake PoV.**

Fionna was on her bed, her face was buried in her pillow and she refused to move from that spot since last night, "Fi? Are you okay?" I stood by her bed, she shook her head, her face still in her pillow, "Why not, Fionna?" she lifted her head; her eyes were red and puffy from crying, "I actually thought I saw something in Flame Prince. I waited a month to see him again, and when I finally do, we get into an argument and we break up…I'm such and idiot! You were right Cake, he _was _evil! And Marshall got hurt in the process." she sobbed. I felt a sudden pang of guilt;

She really liked him, and we all tore them apart. And the one who got hurt out of it all was Fionna. I had to tell the others. Should I show her the tape…?

But before I could think about this I heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it." I said, I walked down the stairs and opened the door to find Marshall Lee wearing a black hoodie with his hood on and PG, "Hey Cake is Fionna -?" "Marsh, Gumball; we need to talk." I closed the door behind me and pulled him outside, "Cake, what's going on-?" "I think we made a huge mistake." They looked at me confused, "She's really upset, and she blames herself for your injury Marsh, and she thought she was an idiot for liking Flame Prince." Marshall stepped in, concern was plastered on his face, "Where is she?" he asked, I sighed, "She's inside." "I want to see her." "So do I." PG stepped in, I shook my head, "No. I think you should stay here for a bit." PG started to protest but stopped himself, and sighed, "Alright." He said, I opened the door for Marshall and Gumball.

Marshall went up the stairs as PG and I waited down stairs. All I wanted was what was best for Fionna, I never wanted her to get upset like this. I should have put her feelings first instead of our selfishness…

**Marshall PoV.**

I floated up the stairs and found Fionna on her bed sobbing quietly. Guilt tugged at the inside of my chest when I saw her. I floated towards her, taking my hood off. She looked small and fragile, she looked nothing like the strong, brave adventurer I knew.

I touched her shoulder carefully, "Fi." I said gently, she looked up from her pillow with a surprised look on her face, she sat up quickly and wiped her eyes, "Marsh, what are you doing here?" I smiled, "To see you. Why else?" I asked, she shrugged, she looked up at me again and squinted her eyes, "Marshall, what's on your face?" I cover my painted cheek, "Nothing." I said quickly, she scowled, "Let me see!" she peeled my hand from my face and started to rub my burned cheek, "Is this _make up_?" she rubbed it more, "Ah! Fi, stop! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OWW!" I whined, her eyes widened as she saw my face, "Marshall…your face!" aw, crap. She saw it. I covered it again with my hand, "It's fine." I said looking away, "No it's not! It's almost infected you tard!" she yelled, she jumped off the bed, into the bathroom, and came back with a first-aid kit.

She opened the kit and brought out some antiseptic and gauze. She wiped the alcohol on my face, I hissed, "You're such a liar, Marshall Lee. It didn't heal at all, it just got worse. And you cover it up with _make up_? Heck I didn't know you had any!" she snapped, I looked down ashamed, "Sorry, I just…didn't want to worry you, Fionna." I murmured, she stopped and sighed, "You're such a tard. But you're still sweet sometimes." She said, I blushed as she continued to clean my burn.

_Victory._

**Marshall's Mental Love Triangle Score Board**:

**Flame Prince: **_**disqualified**_

**Prince Gumball: 2 pnts.**

**Me: 5 pnts.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Princely Getaway

**Gumball PoV.**

After a while Marshall Lee came down from Fionna's room with a large bandaged patch on his face, "Marsh, what happened to your face?" I asked, he looked away and put on his hood to hide it, "It's nothing…" he said, Fionna came down from her room and smiled at him brightly, "Well, I'll see you later Marsh!" she said, he smiled at her and pat her on the head, I hated it when he did that; "See you later Fi, and thanks for the bandage!" he said, she blushed slightly, but she smiled.

Marshall opened the door and left; leaving me, Cake and Fionna alone in the room. Now was my chance, "Um…Fionna? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, if you're not busy." Smiled brightly; I blushed slightly, _oh my Glob…why didn't I notice how cute she was before? _I cleared my throat, but then her bright smile disappeared and was replace with suspicion, she circled behind me and started to tug at my hood, "Um…Fionna what are you doing?" I asked, she stared intently at my back, feeling around it, this made my face turn a hot pink, "I'm checking for zippers." She said a matter-of-factly, I almost burst out laughing, "Fionna; I can assure you I'm _not _the Ice Queen." I chuckled, she sighed with relief and laughed, "Alright then, I'll be glad to hang out with you!" she said, I smiled, "Great! What did you have in mind?" she smiled mischievously, "Oh, I have _a lot _in mind…"

_Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?_

Of course; Fionna chose the most _ridiculous _things to do though I thoroughly enjoyed them;

At first, they were small things like taking Lord Monochromicorn for a joy ride, and testing a few of my new experiments, one of which could turn Fionna invisible…

But that's when it got extremely funny;

After she was invisible, she decided that I try it so we could pull pranks on Ice Queen. Which worked when we picked up her penguin Gunter and started running around the room, she started screaming, "Gunter, why didn't you tell me you could fly?" and started to run around flailing her arms about like a chicken, "Wenk, Wenk." Gunter responded. It took a lot of effort for us not to laugh.

After we were done, we burst out laughing and rolling on the floor, the invisible potion wore off and I could see Fionna holding her sides with her face red.

After that we raced and did a bunch of other stuff that I can't remember either because I was laughing too hard or I was having too much fun.

That evening I got an idea when we were walking back to Fionna's house; I cleared my throat and suppressed a blush, "Um, Fionna?" she looked up at me curiously, "I'm having a party tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come…it won't be like last time, I promise." I said seriously.

I looked down at Fionna; she seemed to be thinking it over in her head whether to come or not. But after a few minutes she smiled at me, _Glob she's cute when she smiles, _I thought, "Sure, why not give it another chance?" she said, I smiled, "Great! It's at 8:30 tomorrow night, I'll see you there!" I turned around to walk back to the Candy Kingdom, "Alright, see you tomorrow!" she said waving at me, I smiled and waved back as she closed the door. My smile then turned into a smirk, which was unfamiliar to me, but it happened anyway.

_Good…I'm one step closer to beating that blood sucking punk. he won't have her…_

_He _never _will…._

**Fionna PoV.**

"Cake! Cake, come here, I go to tell you something!" I called up the stairs, Cake scampered down the latter into the living room, "Yes, what is it honey? Did you have fun?" she asked, I beamed at her, "Cake, PG told me he's having a party and he asked me to come!" she twitched her ears as if she didn't hear me right, "But didn't the last one…?" "I know what you're thinking, but this time, it _isn't _Ice Queen!" she smiled at me, "Well then I'd better make you a new dress! But I'll make sure to make it adaptable for fighting, _and _for formal occasions." I leaned down and hugged her, "Thanks Cake! Oh, I'll call Marshall!" I said, I ran to the phone and dialed his number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Hey, this is Marshall Lee; you know what to do…_

_Beep._

_Aw, butt traps…_ I thought, the phone beeped, so I decided to leave a message, "Oh, uh, hey Marshall; I was just calling to tell you that PG is having a party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me or not, so…call me okay? Bye." I hung up the phone and slumped on the couch, "What a day…" I mumbled, I yawned and stood up walking to my bedroom, "I'll see what he says tomorrow." I said.

I changed out of my normal clothes and into my pajamas, flopping onto bed and falling fast asleep.

_I doubt Marshall would want to come…but it wouldn't be any fun without him there…_

_Who knows; he might just humor me and come anyway…_

_Maybe._

_Just maybe…_


	5. Chapter 5 To The Ball

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

I sat floating over my couch tuning my axe-bass when my phone rang. I wasn't in the mood to pick it up so I just let it ring until it hit my voice-mail,

_Hey, it's Marshall Lee, you know what to do…*Beep* _

I laughed a little when I heard my voice-mail remembering when I recorded it out of boredom, but it came quite in handy. I stopped tuning when the message came up; it was Fionna:

"_Oh, uh, hey Marshall; I was just calling to tell you that PG is having a party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me or not, so…call me okay? Bye." *Beep*_

Of course, the klutz forgot to state who she was, but I could tell it was her. I knew her voice so well I could hear her from miles away.

"She wants _me _to go with her, to a party?" I laughed a little. But then I thought it over:

This could be my chance with her. I could finally show her I'm not some punk-jerk vampire that all he does is trouble. But knowing Fionna…she probably doesn't think that. but I couldn't help but think that she does…

"Hell, when did I start caring what people thought of me?" I yelled gripping my black hair, "RRRGGG!" I growled.

I sighed and slumped my head and arms back staring at the ceiling, I ran a hand through my hair and puffed out my cheeks as I exhaled, "Whatever…" I groaned, I set my bass down and floated towards the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

I sunk my fangs into the red skin and slowly sucked the color out. I thought for a moment:

_I've never liked Gummy's party things….but I think I can suffer through it…_

…_For her._

I tossed the now grey fruit over my shoulder and into the sink as I floated over to the phone. I dialed Fi's number and waited for her to pick up.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…._

_**Cake**__**:**__ This is Fionna, __**Fionna**__**:**__ and this is Cake!_

_Hehehehehee…!_

_We're not home right now, so leave a message after the boop!_

_[Fi, it's 'beep' not 'boop'] oh yeah! Leave a message after the _beep_!_

_*Beep*_

"Hey, Fi I got your message, and I wanted to say I'm coming to the party, so…I'll see you there, I guess." *_Beep* _ I hung up the phone and sighed, "What have I gotten myself into…" I scratched the back of my head, "well, all I have to do now is find something to wear." I knew this was a problem. I hated wearing suits. I felt like a dressed up monkey in those things.

_Well it's either dressed up monkey, of girly scolding from Gum-Butt…_

_*Thinks…*_

"I'll go with dressed up monkey." I said.

_Off to moth eaten closet I go…_


	6. Chapter 6 Truth on Tape

**The Next Night…**

**Fionna PoV.**

Tonight was the night of PG's ball. Cake made me a new dress, but this time she made it so that I won't have to rip the skirt off if I have to fight.

The dress was strapless and a deep sapphire blue, the top fit me perfectly and the deep blue skirt flowed out at the synched waist. One side of the top layer of the skirts was brought up to my hip and pinned with a blue fake flower, as the rest of the skirts flowed nicely to the floor. Cake made the skirts of the dress removable, so I wouldn't have to tear it like last time. I was wearing my shorts underneath just in case. My rabbit hat was absent, but in its place was a headband with rabbit ears, and my hair was tied back into a thick braid. Cake wore something that matched my dress, well…the color at least; it was a sapphire blue silk ribbon that was tied into a bow around her neck.

I looked in the mirror at myself for a long time; this was different for me. More different than the last time I wore that white dress. This person in the mirror couldn't be _me_.

"Hey, Fi, we have a message on the phone, and it's Marshall's number." Cake called from the living room, I picked up my heavy skirts and ran into the living room next to Cake, "Can you play it?" I asked, she nodded and pressed the play button and Marshall's message came on:

_Hey, Fi I got your message, and I wanted to say I'm coming to the party, so…I'll see you there, I guess.*Beep*_

I beamed at Cake, "He's coming Cake!" she laughed, "Yeah, so I heard." I bounced up and down like a little girl and looked at the clock, my eyes widened, "Holy Cabbage! Its 8:20! We got to go now!" I said, I ran out the door as Cake grew twice her size as I climbed onto her back and ran to the party.

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

"I swear, after this I am _never _wearing this again…" I grumbled. I looked in the mirror and I was wearing a normal black suit with black dress shoes and a tie. You might be thinking, _what's the big deal? It's just a suit! _Well for _me_, whenever I wear a suit… I look twice as big as I am. Oh my Glob, I sound like a freaking girl! But what the hell, it's true. The coat looks baggy and so are the pants, the only thing that fit me were my shoes and my shirt, which the sleeves were held by my golden cufflinks.

I sighed, "Well, it was either this, or have an endless lecture from Gummy about how I dress." I looked at my clock; 8:25. "I better get going." I floated out the door.

**Gumball PoV.**

"Everything's ready." I looked around the ball room and the decorations were done:

There were blue and pink streamers hanging from the ceiling along with matching balloons that were tied to the chairs and tables.

I smirked again. I really need to stop with the smirking. It's not my style.

A little more than half of the guests were here. But I was waiting for one person: Fionna. I waited for ten minutes by the doorway for her. This will be my chance; this will be my chance with her. Out of anxiety I went over to the punch bowl. I almost gave up on waiting until I looked up and saw her. I nearly spit my punch out, but I swallowed it just in time.

Fionna looked gorgeous. End of story. I couldn't begin to explain how beautiful she looked in her blue dress, and her hair was out of her hat. Fionna looked over in my direction and I blushed, she smiled at me, and I smiled back.

She trotted over to me along with Cake, "Hey PG! Sorry if I'm late!" I honestly didn't care if she was late. Just as long as she was here. I smiled, "No, no you're fine! I'm just glad you're here!" I meant it too.

After a while we got into a conversation about the party, "I'm happy you could come Fionna, I didn't think you would come after the…Ahem…The last _incident_." She shuddered a little and so did I. "Yeah, well everyone should get a second…" she looked behind me and her eyes lit up, "Excuse me Gumball…" she ran past me and towards the door, "Marshall! You're here!" "Here in the flesh, Fi." My smile disappeared and I scowled at the person at the door, it was Marshall. Marshall hugged her and he looked over the shoulder and looked at me, he wasn't visibly smirking but I could see it in his eyes. The bastard; he was getting so close to her…then I saw him leaning closer to her…my jealousy over flowed and something in me snapped. I had an idea that would break them apart.

"Fionna, would you come with me to the lab please?" Marshall and Fionna looked at me, Fionna smiled and looked up at Marshall as if asking for permission, and he smiled and nodded. Fionna and I walked to lab, I looked back to see Marshall staring at me with the same contempt we gave Flame Prince…

"Gumball what did you want to show mw in here?" she asked as I pushed the TV into the room, she looked at it curiously, "What's that for?" I tried to put on my best guilty face, "I'm sorry, I didn't show you this before…but I think you have the right to know what happened." I said, she looked confused, "Right to know what?" I opened the cupboard and brought out the tape.

Yes. _That _tape.

"You'll see."

**Oh. My. Glob. What's going to happen now? Is the truth going to be out? R&R if you can! WHY AM I YELLING?**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	7. Chapter 7 Truthful Lies

**Fionna PoV.**

**Earlier…**

"Hey Marshall, you came!" I said excitedly, he smiled at me, "Yeah, I thought I could suffer through it just this once. For you." he smiled, a _genuine _smile, not one of his signature smirks. I blushed again and he laughed, he leaned in closer and was about to whisper something, when Gumball came up, "Fionna, would you come with me to the lab please?" Marshall pulled away and looked at him, I turned around and smiled, I looked back up at Marshall for approval and he nodded in response, I turned to leave and follow Gumball, but I looked back to see Marshall floating there with a sad look on his face. Something tore at my heart a bit…

I felt like I hurt him…

**Now…**

I stared at the TV once the video was over. My face felt utter horror and shock…

Marshall planned to tear FP and I apart. He _planned _it. I felt my eyes sting as I continued to stare at the now black screen, I took a shaky breath, "Who filmed this?" I asked, he sighed, "Cake did. She gave it to me to show you it one day. I would have shown it to you sooner but…you were already upset. I didn't want you to get hurt from this." he said looking down with guilt, I bit my lip to keep me from sobbing, "Fi…" I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see Marshall standing in the doorway with his eyes wide with horror. "You said you were never going to show her that tape…" he breathed, my hands turned into fists on my sides, my whole body shaking, "_You _planned _all of this_?" I asked tears now falling freely down my face, he had anguish in his eyes, "Fi, please, I didn't mean-!" I was so upset that I stepped towards him.

And I slapped him across the face. _Hard._

And it was on his bad cheek too. He cringed in pain and hissed, "Aah! Fionna…!" I was panting from anger and the sudden adrenaline, my angry tears still pouring from my eyes. "I had waited a _month _for him to come back, and when he finally does, you _tear us apart_!" I screamed. He looked completely guilty, but I wasn't going to fall for his puppy dog face anymore, I had had it. "Fi…" "Don't call me that you jerk!" I snapped, I was fuming, I couldn't control myself, "Heck, I don't even know _why _I'm _friends_ with you! Friends don't ruin each other's relationships for your own _selfish reasons_!" I cried, I knew I was going a little far, but my anger pushed me further, "Why don't you go back to that _Glob forsaken hell where you_ _belong! Just go back to the freaking Night o' Sphere, you monster! _"

_Silence…_

It was so quiet you could hear each other's breaths, and you could hear the party outside the door, and the clock ticking. My eyes were closed, but when I opened them…I wanted to die.

Marshall stood there staring at me with a look of horror mixed with anguish in his eyes. But what killed me most…

Were tears that streamed down his face…

These were genuine tears. And genuine pain showed on his face.

I had gone too far…

I covered my mouth, "Marshall Lee…I…I didn't mean…" he turned away from me and left the room without another word.

And soon I found myself running out of the room, then the castle, and soon I was home. Crying my eyes out.

I had hurt my best friend…

**Gumball PoV.**

I stared as both Fionna and Marshall left the room. Cake walked in and she gave me a disappointed and horrified look, "Look at what you have done, Gumball. Why did you show her that tape? She was never supposed to see it." I felt tears fall down my face, "I know Cake…but I…I love Fionna…" I collapsed on the ground and began to cry; cake came towards me and put her paw on my head, "What's done is done. But know that you'll have to live with this…" I nodded and continued to cry, "I'm so sorry…."

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

I lost her. I lost her. I lost her…

I knew I couldn't make up for what I had done to her. She would never forgive me.

I really am…

A _monster_….


	8. Chapter 8 Ripped to Shreds

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

My heart felt shredded…No. not shredded. More like: it was torn out of my chest stomped on, shredded, and put back in my chest. I really was a jerk. I hurt her. I hurt my little Fi. And I got what I deserved…

I floated back home changed my clothes with my normal ones, and started to tune by bass again pointlessly. Then, soon; a song came into mind and I started playing it, and soon I began to sing:

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_

_Somehow sundown_

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we call home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

_Love gone for so long_

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_And Ive lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

_But i know_

_All i know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_Theres a light_

_Theres the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer_

_And Ive lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

_But i know_

_All i know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_Theres a light_

_Theres the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

_Yes his love will conquer all_

_Yesterday I died, tommorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight…_

My voice cracked when I finished the last line, I dropped my bass. And tears streamed down my face, I gripped my hair and began to sob.

_I'm an idiot…all I do is hurt people. Even Fionna…I didn't want to hurt her…but I…_

"Fionna…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I whimpered.

**Fionna PoV.**

I sobbed uncontrollably into my pillow. I changed out of my dress and was in my red pajamas, but my hat was still absent, so my hair was cascading all around me.

I was upset that Marshall was the one who broke FP and I up. But…I was too harsh on him. I told him I _regretted _being friends with him, and I called him a _monster_…

He wasn't a monster. I was.

"It's alright baby. Shh…it's okay. I know…" Cake cradled me in her lap as I cried, "I'm horrible Cake...just…just horrible…!" I said between sobs, she continued to cradle me in her lap and started to hum the lullaby our mother used to sing. I started to calm down a little, and my breathing became normal.

Until I finally fell asleep.

And I dreamed about Marshall, and seeing his pained eyes. It hurt too much to sleep.

But my body refused to wake up from both physical and emotional exhaustion…

I felt trapped.

I wanted to apologize to Marshall. But I knew he didn't want to see me. He must hate me…

I'm a terrible person…

_I'm so sorry Marshall…_


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note

**Hello my fellow readers, I see some of you are really into my story so far. This is the best story I've written so far! Are you on the edge of your seat right now? Well good! Because within the next 3 chapters. You will see who will win Fionna's heart!**

**Will it be:**

**Marshall Lee the Vampire King**

**Prince Bubba Gumball**

**Or (maybe….) FLAME PRINCE!**

**I WILL BE POSTING AGAIN SOON! I would like to know if you're on the edge of your seat now.**

**So R and R, 'kay?**

**Luv you guys!**

**BTW, the song from the last chapter was 'Shattered' from 'Trading-Yesterday'.**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	10. Chapter 10 Hot to the Touch

**Next Day…**

**Fionna PoV.**

"Hey, Cake; I'm going out to the Grass Lands. I'll be back in a bit!" I called over my shoulder, Cake came out with a concerned look on her face, "Alright, honey, be careful alright." She said, I managed a smile as I walked out the door.

**Cake PoV.**

After Fionna left I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find PG standing there. "Cake, can I talk to you?"

"PG. why did you show Fionna the tape?" I asked him seriously, he looked down guiltily and buried his face into his hands, "I was jealous of Marshall." He said, his face still in his hands, "He was so close to her…I just…_snapped_." He said, I sighed, "Jealousy is a horrible thing in this world. Sometimes we have to try and not have it take the best of us." He sniffed and I saw tears in his eyes, "I came here to tell Fionna the truth of what happened. And to apologize to her face to face. But I guess I missed her." He laughed half-heartedly and sighed, "She went to the Grass Lands, when she comes back; you can tell her then." He smiled at me and wiped his eyes, "Thanks Cake." I smiled back, "You're welcome, Honey."

**Fionna PoV.**

I wanted to go to the Grass Lands to be alone and blow off some steam. I was a horrible person last night. I called Marshall a monster and told him to go back to the Night o' Sphere. I was a terrible friend…I don't think I should be considered his friend anymore after what I did. Right now I just wanted to be alone.

When I made it to the Grass Lands, I found a tree and I channeled all my anger and sadness into my arms and I hacked the living Math out of it. I grunted with each strike screaming at the top of my lungs, I continued to chop at it until my arms couldn't move anymore. I collapsed on my knees and burst into tears.

I cried for a while until the sky began to turn from orange to scarlet. The sun was setting now. I collected myself and stood up sheathing my sword and walking into the open Grass Lands.

I stared out into the horizon and sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with me…why can't I just…!" I groaned and buried my face into my hands. _What am I supposed to do? _I thought, but before I could think it over some more I felt a warm feeling come from behind me.

I knew this feeling. I turned around and my eyes widened, "Hello Fionna." Flame Prince said with a flat voice, "Ignatius…" I breathed.

**Flame Prince PoV.**

"Ignatius…" she breathed, I clenched my jaw and scowled, "Don't call me that!" I snapped, she flinched, "Flame Prince…why are you..?" "I came to settle things once and for all." I hissed, she looked confused, "Settle what?" she asked, I scoffed; "Don't you get it? I'm here to get my revenge." I growled, she looked at me surprised, "Revenge for what?" she asked shocked, I smirked, "For siding with that Emo-Vampire Punk! You chose _him _over _me_! How could you do that to me?" I cried. I really liked her, and she turned her back on me. She had to pay for what she did. She had to!

She looked hurt, "FP, please; it was a set up! He planned to break us up! I'm sorry FP-!" "Enough of your pitiful excuses! What's done is done, and now you have to pay the price for toying with my feelings! A month ago I told you _never to mess with me again_! But now you've finally done it now! So it's time to for you to _pay_!" I yelled, I clenched my fists and they burst into flames, as did the rest of my body, "I didn't-!" "DON'T LIE TO ME!" I shouted, I waved my hand and the surrounding Grass Lands erupted in flames surrounding us, she whipped out her sword and was in battle stance.

She was going to fight me.

Stupid girl.

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

I felt a threatening atmosphere a few miles away, I looked up from my bass, and looked out the window towards the grass lands; I could see an orange-yellow light emanating from the ground. I floated out the door and to the mouth of the cave. I could smell something burning.

I suddenly started to hear something. I strained my sensitive ears to hear what it was. After a moment I could hear voices. But then the voices turned to screams. My eyes widened when I recognized the screaming voice.

It was Fionna.

I slung my axe-bass over my shoulder and flew out to the Grass Lands as fast as I could.

Fionna had to be okay.

She _had _to…

**Cake and Gumball PoV.**

Cake and Gumball looked out the window when they saw a bright light come from the Grass Lands. Cake ran to the window and squinted her eyes, and they widened, "Oh my Glob! There's a fire!" she cried, Gumball got to his feet, "Wait, isn't Fionna out their?" he asked, "Oh Glob, we need to find her!" Cake ran to the door, "I'm coming too!" "No PG, it's too dangerous!" he scowled down at the ground, he turned away and came to a wall full of weapons, "Ever since I've known Fionna; I've been taking her for granted, and having her save me all the time," he pulled a sword off the racks, he stared at it, "Well no more. This time; I'll protect Fionna!" he turned towards Cake with determination in his eyes, she smiled, "Well climb aboard, Princey! We need to save our girl!" he smiled and climbed on to Cake's back, "Onward Ho!" he yelled, pointing his sword towards the burning danger ahead. Cake then ran as fast as she could towards the fire.

_We're coming Fionna…_

_Don't worry._

**Oh. My Glob. Gumball is going to **_**fight**_**? What will happen with Fionna? Will they get there in time? WHY DO I KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TO? WHY AM I YELLING AGAIN?**

**READ AND ENJOY! REVIEWING IS OPTIONAL!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	11. Chapter 11 Flames of Fear

**Fionna PoV.**

I panted and gasped as I fought. My eyes stung from the burning grass around me, my body was covered in burns, my clothes were scorched, and my right arm was burned so badly that I had to use my left to fight. I had a cut over my left eyebrow and the blood dripped down my face.

Flame Prince was pissed beyond belief; he said he was going to take revenge on me, I had no choice but to fight him, being trapped in a ring of fire, but I didn't expect him to be this strong, he was twice as strong as he was the last time I saw him.

I fell on one knee, and used my sword to balance, with my burned arm hanging limply at my side, I panted for air, I was so tired I couldn't fight anymore, but I had to stay alive. I used my sword to help me stand up, I grunted and staggered to my feet; "Still not giving up Fionna?" he asked mockingly, I was breathing heavily, but I attempted to make a fighting stance, but I could barely stand, "Not until I kick your butt!" I snapped weakly, he laughed, "Ha! You can barely fight, let alone _stand_! You wouldn't be able to walk a few steps without falling!"

I was becoming dizzy from inhaling so much smoke from the burning grass; I coughed a few times and struggled to stay conscious, "Says you! You'll be begging for mercy soon!" I gasped, he smirked and summoned a fireball; "I'd like to see you try. But unfortunately; I don't think you'll live to do it!" he threw it at me and hit my good arm, I screamed, "AAGH! _Dang it_!" my eyes became dilated and soon I started losing focus, I couldn't see strait, _C'mon Fionna, stay awake! Stay awake! _I yelled at myself internally, but my body wouldn't obey me, it was too weak, and it was giving out quickly. My eyes closed.

_Stay awake! STAY AWAKE YOU IDIOT!_

_Stay…awake…please…_

_I don't want to die now…_

_Marshall…Gumball…Cake…_

_I don't…_

Everything went black and I hit the ground.

I lost.

_Marshall…_

**Flame Prince PoV.**

She collapsed to the ground defeated. Pathetic. I can't believe I saw something in her. A weak human girl who could barely stand. She was still alive. So I decided to put her out of her misery, "Good-bye; _Princess Fionna_." I summoned another fireball.

_This is the end for you…_

"_Fionna!" _I heard a voice yell. It was the Vampire boy…

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

I heard Fionna scream as I got closer to the fire. Then everything was quiet. I couldn't hear her anymore; all I heard was a loud thump on the hard ground. I stopped flying and landing on the ground and started sprinting until I reached the edge of the fire, I saw FP as a giant fire monster, he summoned a fireball in his flamed hand, "Good-bye; _Princess Fionna_." He said.

He was going to kill her; I couldn't hear her; only the roaring flames around him and her, _"Fionna!" _I yelled, he stopped and looked over in my direction, he shrunk to his normal form and walked out of the flames towards me, "Your too late you vampire punk." He smirked, "She's already dead." I bared my fangs, "You're lying! _She's not dead!_" I hissed, he got in my face, I could feel his flames licking my face, he smirked; he motioned towards the fire; "See for yourself." The flames parted and I saw a form lying on the ground.

I wanted to die again.

It was Fionna lying on the ground unconscious; her clothes were torn and scorched, and her arms were badly burned, she was lying really still. My eyes widened; "_FIONNA!_" I screamed, FP closed the flame wall and smirked, "Like I said; you're too late."

Was fuming with anger, and soon I grew into my bat form, my eyes glowing red, _"You don't know who you're trifling with __boy__!" _I roared, he smirked and grew into his large flame monster, "Bring it on _old man_!" he laughed. That's when I tackled him head on, pinning him to the ground, I hissed, "If Fionna dies. I'll take your life by _shredding you to bits_!" he clawed my face, I toppled off him and roared at him, "I'd like to see you try!" he hissed.

_If she dies…I'll kill him._

_I will shred his _soul.

**Gumball PoV.**

We made it to the burning field, but as soon as we got there; there was already a fight in session:

Flame Prince was in his large flame form and was being tackled and pinned by a large bat-like creature, which I soon identified as Marshall Lee, "What's Marshall doing here?" I asked, Cake shrunk and I jumped off her back, "Where's Fionna?" she looked around frantically for her younger sister; I looked up and saw a form through the wall of flames, "There!" Cake saw Fionna through the fire and tried to get to her, but was blocked by the building flames, "Cake!" I pulled her away.

I looked up again to see Marshall still wrestling with FP. I gripped my sword, "C'mon Cake. I have an idea. But you're going to have to trust me!" Cake looked back into the fire and back at me and nodded, "I need you to get me close enough to Flame Prince! I'm going to extinguish him!" her eyes widened, _"How?" _I smiled and held up a vial with a neon blue liquid, "Water Bomb. I never come un prepared."

**Water Bomb? Extinguish Flame Prince? Save Fionna? I'm on fire right now! I could right FOREVER! BUT IT WOULDN'T BE AS GOOD IF I DID! **

**AGAIN WITH THE YELLING! AW WHAT THE HECK I'M EXCITED! **

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	12. Chapter 12 Fighting Fire With Water

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

I continued to grapple Flame Prince in a field of fire, even though my right arm was burnt and my face had a bloody burnt wound on it in the shape of claw marks. FP's face didn't look any better; his was also clawed and bleeding magma, along with a bruised eye and a busted lip. I had morphed back to my original form, and the sleeve of my flannel shirt had a hole burnt through it.

We both were breathing heavily as we had our eyes on each other, refusing to look away for not even a second; FP spat blood to the side, which sizzled as it hit the ground, and wiped his mouth, "You're not so bad for an _oldie._" He smirked, I licked the blood off my lips, "You're not so bad yourself for a twerp." I replied with my same casual smirk, I crouched into a fighting stance, and charged at him. We clashed again and again, until he threw me back across the field over the walls of fire.

I scrambled to my feet panting, and looked up to see Flame Prince wasn't coming after me, he stayed in his fire haven leaving me out here. The cocky brat probably thought I was dead. I was about to make my way to the fire wall again until I was stopped by someone calling my name, "Marshall!" I turned around to see Cake with Gumball on her back with sword in hand. The ran up to me and Gumball jumped off of Cake's back as she shrank to normal size, "Marshall, we have an idea on how to defeat Flame Prince!" PG said, I scowled at him and turned away, "I don't need your help, Gum-Butt." I said flatly, he and Cake looked at me pleadingly, "Marshall please…I know what I did was wrong, and I completely _hate _myself for showing her that stupid tape, but right now Fionna's life is at stake here, so we don't have a choice right now!" he said, I thought it over for a brief moment and sighed, "Fine. But this doesn't mean that we're not doing to talk about this later. So what's the plan?" I asked, PG smiled and held out a vial full of neon blue liquid, "I'm going to distract Flame Prince for a bit, and while I'm doing that; Cake is going to take this liquid I made and pour it all over him, and extinguish his flames." I looked at him skeptically, "How is that one little bottle going to extinguish the Prince of the Fire Kingdom?" he smiled, "This one little vial has the capability of extinguishing a third of the Fire Kingdom." He said, I looked at the vial and whistled in amazement, "But what am I going to do?" I asked, PG laughed, "Isn't it obvious? You're going to save Fionna." I smirked with pleasure, "Alrighty then. Let's do this biz!" I said clapping my hands together, he smiled, and turned to Cake, and then it occurred to me, "Hey, Gumball. Since when can you use a sword?" he shrugged, "Since 8 minutes ago." He said, I sighed and rolled my eyes, I started for the fire wall again, "Don't get yourself killed before you can use!" I called over my shoulder, he laughed, "I can guarantee I won't die anytime soon!"

_I hope not…_I thought.

I ran to the fire wall with only one objective in mind. And one only:

Save Fionna.

**Cake PoV.**

**~Time Lapse~ **

PG and I had made it through the fire wall and were now fighting FP. He was strong, but good thing PG didn't need to actually _fight_, though he was pretty quick on his feet and had good reflexes. All he needed to go was distract him long enough for me to pour the Water Bomb liquid on FP.

I snuck behind FP as quietly as I could and stretched above him so I could get a good aim at his head to pour the stuff, though I knew this would kill him, I had no choice knowing he hurt my baby sister. And he wasn't going to get away with that.

I was hard to get a good angle since he kept moving, but after a while I got a good target on his head and I uncorked it and was about the pour when PG threw his sword at him, the handle hitting him square in the forehead. The giant fire beast stumbled backwards, and so did I since I was right behind him, so without thinking I flung the vial at him and ran.

I heard a loud sizzling hiss and a cry of pain, I looked behind me and saw Flame Prince starting to shrink to his normal form as his flames died. FP now was on the ground unconscious, his flames extinguished, and his body soaking wet.

We won this fight.

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

**While Cake and PG Were Fighting…**

I ran through the wall of fire, covering my face. I was determined to save Fionna, nothing was doing to stop me. Not even a little fire.

After searching through the endless mazes of fire for 4 minutes; I finally found a figure lying in the middle of a fire ring; it was Fionna alright.

I ran over to her and rolled her over onto her back. She looked really bad. Her arms were burned, as was her face, and cuts and bruises covered her body. Her eyes were closed as if she were just asleep. I shook her a little, "Fi? Fionna, c'mon! Wake up!" I begged but she didn't respond, I scooped her up in my arms bridal style, and looked around for an exit. But I finally gave up and decided to run through the fire wall again.

I sprinted across the clearing and through the wall, Fionna still unconscious in my arms, I looked back and heard a scream of pain, and the flames began to die down, leaving nothing but damp scorched grass and smoke. I was breathing heavily, my body covered in soot and grime;

Through the smoke I saw Cake and PG looking down on a withered form, which I assumed was Flame Prince. They both looked up and ran to me and we all sat on the ground. I held Fionna closely. But there was something wrong…

I couldn't feel her breathing…

_No…._

**OH MAH ****GLOB****! IS FIONNA **_**DEAD **_**? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW? AGAIN WITH THE STUPID QUESTIONS AND THE YELLING! I'M OVER EXCITED!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	13. Chapter 13 Love and Truths

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

I stared at the blonde girl in my arms; fear was plastered on my face and coursed through my veins. _She couldn't be…_

"Marshall, what's wrong?" Cake asked seriously, worry showed on her face, I took a shaky breath, "She's not…she's not breathing…" I said in a hushed voice, I put one hand on her face, "She inhaled too much smoke…" PG said.

The day after I hurt her…I never got to tell I was sorry…

"Wait, Marshall! Give her this." PG rummaged through his pockets and brought out another vial, but it was twice as small as the last one, and this one had a red liquid, "This will get the smoke out of her lungs." "But how are we going to get her to drink it?" Cake asked, "Well if we tilt her head at a certain angle, me might just…" "Just hand it over, I know what to do." I held out my free hand, Gumball gave it to me, and uncorked it, "What are you going to do?" "Saving her life that's what." I snapped, I put the vial to her mouth and I let the liquid slide in.

But nothing happened.

"Fi…?" still no answer, I began to panic; "Why isn't she waking up?" I asked, PG looked away, "I guess…we were too late…" I shook my head, she couldn't be gone, "Fi, Fionna, c'mon wake up…!" I shook her a little, she didn't respond, "Fionna, please…please don't be dead…c'mon Fi!" she still didn't respond, but rested peacefully in my arms, not moving at all, I rested my forehead against her hers, "Fionna…please…I'm sorry…" I whispered, tears began to fall freely on her face and I cradled her closely.

I leaned down and I pressed my lips against her unresponsive ones gently.

_I'm so sorry Fi …_

Her lips were warm but they tasted like soot and charcoal from the fire. After a moment, I pulled away, and continued to hold her closely.

Why did she have to die? It was my fault…I let my jealousy control me and I ended up hurting Fionna…

And I ended up killing her.

"I love you Fi…" I whispered. That's when she woke up, and started coughing.

**Fionna PoV.**

I coughed several times, my throat felt dry and gritty, I gasped for air for a moment. The air was clean and wasn't shrouded in smoke like it was a moment ago. I felt my head lean against something warm and comforting. It felt familiar.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking into the night sky, and then into the red eyes of Marshall Lee. His face was lined with tears, and his eyes held a deep relief, but I could see the pain behind them, "M-Mar…shall?" I whispered, my voice sounded hoarse and I coughed again and sat up a little to see Gumball and Cake covered in ash and soot and a few burns.

I looked over at Marshall and saw his arm was badly burned. Did he save me?

"Fionna?" they all said with worry and relief, but before I could answer, I suddenly felt dizzy and I passed out again out of exhaustion.

I woke up again staring at the ceiling of my room. I slowly sat up and saw that my arms were wrapped in bandages, I had a throbbing headache, and I felt over my left eyebrow and felt a bandage over it. I tossed my legs carefully over the other side of the bed and got up to go down stairs.

I could barely remember what had happened a while ago;

I was fighting FP…and I passed out. And then I woke up in Marshall's arms.

Marshall… my head shot up and I ran down the stairs, "Cake! Have you seen Marshall anywhere? I need to talk-!" I looked around the living room to see Cake and PG sitting on the couch, both of them had bandages on their faces and arms, they seemed to have been having a conversation, since they both looked up at me, "Oh, Fionna!" Cake jumped off the couch and hugged me, "Ow! Cake my arms!" I said as my arms began to throb, she let go immediately, and hugged my waist, I sat on my knees and hugged her back, she started crying, "Fionna I thought I lost you…Fi…my little Fi…!" she cried, I laughed, "I'm fine now Cake…" I said comforting her, Gumball walked towards me as Cake jumped off my lap and he offered his hand and helped me up, "Fionna…" he said, he looked at the ground as if trying to piece together what to say, he sighed and looked at me straight in the eye, "About the video; it wasn't just Marshall: it was me also." He confessed, I looked at him surprised, "And me too." Cake stepped in, I looked at them, my eyes wide, "But _why _guys?" I asked, they both sighed, "It's because…" Cake started, "It's because we loved you too much to let go out with FP. We did it because we were worried about your safety. But mostly; Marshall and I did it mostly because…" he swallowed and blushed; he looked at the ground, "Because we were jealous. We both…really, really like you." he confessed, "And I showed you the video to get Marshall out of the way…because he liked you the most." He sighed sadly; I walked over to him and hugged him, and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "Apology accepted." I said, I pulled away to see him blushing, I laughed.

"Where's Marshall?" I asked seriously, Cake and Gumball looked at each other then back at me, "He's outside." PG said, motioning to the door, "He also has something to say to you.

I looked at him and then back at the door and nodded. I opened the door and walked through it to confront my best friend.

**Gumball PoV.**

"What are you going to do now?" Cake asked me, I continued to look at the door and smiled, "I'm going to do the mature thing I should have done." I said, Cake tilted her head curiously, "And what's that, Honey?" she asked, I didn't meet her gaze, but I nodded, "I'm going to let her go. I don't want to hurt her like I did. I'm fine as long as she's happy." Cake stood next to me and patted my leg, "Good for you, honey."

I smiled as a tear slid down my face.

I still love her. But this time I'm putting her feelings first instead of my own.

**Fionna PoV.**

I walked about a quarter a mile away from the tree house into the Grass Lands to find Marshall Lee floating a foot above the ground staring at the moon; his right sleeve was rolled up and had a bandage around his arm, and had another around his head. I was only 4 yards away, but he didn't seem to notice me.

_What should I say…? He probably hates me._

_What if I screw this one up? What if I apologize and he doesn't forgive me?_

I quietly took a deep breath and gathered my courage to say one word.

….

"Marshall…?"


	14. Chapter 14 I Forgive You, I Love You

**Fionna PoV.**

"Marshall…?" he stopped floating and turned around to see me. I wanted to cry; he had another patch on his face, with a bloody bandage wrapped around his head, his right sleeve was rolled up and his arm was bandaged also. He was covered in bruises and had a black eye. I bit my lip, he ran towards me, "Fi…!" he seemed really happy to see me, but he stopped just in front of me. He cleared his throat, "I mean…hey Fionna." He corrected himself awkwardly. , he was a lot taller than I was when he was standing, but he still looked like the same 18 year old boy I cared about so much.

I felt horrible. I was completely awful to him and he…he fought Flame Prince, got hurt, and saved me none the less. Why? Why did he save me? I started to cry.

"Fionna, are you alright? Are you hurting…?" I shook my head, "No…" I gripped my arm, and suppressed a sob, "Then why are you crying?" I bit my lip and I burst into tears, I buried my face into my hands, "Why, Marsh? Why did you save me? You got hurt and fought…? Why did you save me after what I said to you?" I sobbed, he looked at me sadly, "Fionna…" "I'm so sorry…I…I didn't mean anything I said, I swear! You have every right to hate me right now. But I want you to know I'm sorry-!" he wrapped his arms around me tightly, skillfully avoiding my arms; he set his chin on my head, "Marshall? Why are you-?" "I'm sorry too." He said, "I should have put your feelings first, instead of my selfishness. You were right, about everything."

I pushed away and looked at him horrified, "No I wasn't! I called you a _monster_! You were never a monster Marsh, I was! And I would never want you to go back to the Night o' Sphere! I die if you ever went back there!" I cried, he sighed, "Fionna…" "Besides. I know why you did it." I looked up and saw his face become pink, I sighed and flopped backwards on the ground, and he followed soon after, I heard him sigh, "So now you know the truth…" "Yeah. If you liked me…why didn't you tell me?" He sighed, "You were my bro. if I told you…I just didn't want you to think of me differently…" he confessed, I sat up, "Marsh, if you told me that you liked me, I wouldn't think any less of you! You're my bro if you like me or not!" he sat up to and tucked his knees to his chest, "It's not really that…it really depended whether or not…_you _liked _me…_" he blushed, I scooted closer to him, "I do like you more as a friend. The problem is…" I sighed, "Do you forgive me or not…For what I said."

He turned towards me and looked me in the eye, they held such sincerity, that it made me blush, he put his hand over mine and gripped it tightly, I looked down and back up at Marshall, he was closer this time.

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

Fionna blushed looking down at her hand and back at me, I leaned in closer, "Um, Marsh…why are so close-?" I leaned in and kissed her again. But this time, he lips tasted like vanilla instead of charcoal, she jumped in surprise, she obviously didn't know what to do, but after a moment she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. I nipped at her bottom lip a little and I held her face, after a long time she pulled away, needing to breathe, she gasped, blushing like crazy, "Yeah, I forgive you, Fi." She looked down and twiddled her thumbs, "Um…why do I feel like I've done this with you before?" she asked, my face turned pink and I turned away, "Um…I…" I scratched the back my head, "I kissed you when you when I thought you were dead." I said quickly.

She grabbed my tattered shirt and pulled me forward and kissed me again, she broke off before we could get too into it, "I like you too, Marsh." I blushed and smiled at her, I leaned my forehead against hers, I closed my eyes, and took her hands into mine, "Thanks Fi."

**So as pretty much all of you have known, or figured out, yes. This was indeed a Fiolee fic. Though Batman's Favorite Daughter was the only one who knew. Sorry guys. But I wanted this to be a secret/surprise until I got to this point. Thank you all so much for your reviews, don't worry this story isn't done…yet. Well I hope you enjoy the next Chapter!**

**`Vampire Princess Freya**


	15. Chapter 15 Not Over Yet

**Flame Prince PoV.**

I woke up, my head throbbing, my body was soaking wet and I couldn't restart my flames very well. I didn't know what the heck happened to me…did it rain? But how did I get in the grass lands?

"I see you're awake now, little Fire Prince." I heard an icy voice from behind me, I felt a chill crawl up my back, I turned around and I felt a choking feeling in my chest, "I see I pushed you a little too hard. I can't believe I underestimated Gumball's skills and intelligence! I didn't even know he could use a sword!" I jumped to my feet, my flames regaining strength a little, burning dimly, "What are you doing here Ice Queen? What did you do to me? why can't I remember anything-!" she flicked her and dismissively and froze my feet to the ground and my hands frozen together, "What the-?" "Ugh… enough with all these questions; young princes are so annoying!" she rolled her eyes; I scowled at her, "Any who. You were very close to disposing of Fionna. Just a little hotter, then she would have been dead!"

I was completely lost by this woman's ranting, "What the heck are you _talking about_!" I shouted my flames became stronger and hotter, and my ice restraints began to melt, she giggled as if she found my anger amusing, "Apparently my control over you was strong enough for you to forget everything I made you do! How wonderful!" she said clapping her hands together with delight, "Oh, it would have been so much more fun if Fionna died…then I would be able to watch you wallow in grief!" she chuckled. Wait…if Fionna died…I would have killed her…? My eyes widened, _"What did you made me do to her?" _I roared, she turned her back on me and laughed, "Figure it out yourself, Hot Head." She said, I snarled, _"YOU DAMN WITCH!"_ She walked away and sighed, "Hm…I guess I'll have to find another way to get rid of her. If I can't use fire…" she snapped her fingers and created an icicle, and turned to me with a wicked smirk on her face, "I might as well just use ice."

She cackled maniacally, I struggled harder against the ice screaming at her, she rolled her eyes again and waved her hand towards me, freezing my body so only my head was free, she wiggled her fingers as if waving good-bye, "Ta-ta, little Fire Prince!" she giggled, and she disappeared in a gust of snowy wind.

"_Damn it!" _I yelled into the sky.

I must have hurt Fionna and her friends pretty badly. I know I can have a bad temper… but I'd never go as far as to hurt her, or _anyone._

_What's wrong with me?_

**Fionna PoV.**

I hear a scream come from a distance, my head shot up from Marshall's, "What's the matter Fi?" I looked out into the distance of the Grass Lands intently, "Did you hear that?" I asked, he looked in the direction I was looking and scowled, "That little…he's still alive!" he jumped to his feet, I stood up, "Who?" "Flame Prince! Oh I swear when I get my hands on his soggy little neck I'm gonna-!" "Marshall!" we both turned around and saw Cake and Gumball running towards us, "Did you guys hear a scream?" we both nodded, "It sounded like Flame Prince." Marshall informed, Cake nodded, "I guess he's still alive after I extinguished him!"

"Let's go see if he's still there!" I said, Gumball and Marshall looked at me as if I just said I lost my virginity, _"ARE YOU INSANE?" _they both shouted at once, I flinched, but I held my ground, "Just hear me out!" I said, Marshall and Gumball looked as if they were both about to protest, but Cake shushed them, they both shut up, "If he is really that dangerous we have to stop him from hurting anyone else!" Gumball stepped in, "But Fionna, I gave him a dose of a high H2O serum that could easily disintegrate the flames of more than a third of the Fire Kingdom, with in a matter of 8.9 seconds depending on…" "Okay, Gummy, speak _English_…we no speak science here, dude." Marshall interrupted, Gumball rolled his eyes, "That little bottle of Water we poured on him can extinguish a third of the Fire Kingdom itself. He would be really weak, and I doubt he can restart his flames by now." he summarized, "But still; when he does regain his strength, who _knows _what he could do!"

Marshall, Cake, and Gumball all exchanged uncertain glances, and then they all sighed, "Fine. We can find him. But you're sticking close with me; got that?" Marshall said, I smiled at him, "Thanks Marsh." I said, "I'll grab a sword." PG said, I looked at him quizzically, "Since when can you use a sword?" I asked, he looked at his watch, "Since 2 hours, 12 minutes, and 38 seconds ago." He said proudly, I looked at him blankly as he ran back inside and came out with a sword in hand, Marshall Grabbed his bass and slung it over his shoulder; that reminded me.

I reached into my pocket for my retract able sword, but all I could feel was fabric, "Hey…where's my sword?" I asked, Marshall came up to me with a small blue crystal in his hand, "Right here." he smiled, I smiled back and blushed, taking the crystal from his hand, "Thanks."

Gumball mounted Cake, as Marshall carried me bridal style, Gumball pointed his sword to the direction we were going and shouted, "Onward Ho!" "Are you going to do that every time you have a sword in your hands?" Cake asked, he shrugged, "Hey, I thought it would bring more effect." He said, we all laughed and made our way to Flame Prince.

**Ice Queen PoV.**

I stared into the distance and saw Fionna and her friends making their way to the Fire Prince. I raised my long eyebrows in amusement, "I wonder how their reunion will go?" I said out loud, I smirked and stared at Fionna, who was looking at the vampire with such…affection, as he looked back at her the same way.

That's when I got an idea: I could see that what they have for each other is real just by looking at the two of them. Which surprised me; I thought she liked Gummers…but I could also tell that this brought her happiness.

But that happiness can also be used to destroy her.

And rip her heart to shreds.

"I know _just _what to do…" I said.


	16. Chapter 16 Truth Be Told

**Flame Prince PoV.**

"Okay…here we go…just a little more…." I had melted my ice prison until the ice made its way down to my feet and legs. I noticed that I had a few bruises and a bloody clawed gash on my face and arms, but I was able to suffer through them. But while I was thawing myself out, I could slightly recall memories of fighting Fionna;

My flames were everywhere. Fionna was badly burned. She kept fighting. A large bat monster. That vampire…the rest was a blur, and my head hurt when I tried remembering more. But that's all I needed to know that I'd hurt someone. No. Not just one person. I hurt her friends too.

I wonder where they went. If they see me now, they'll probably try to kill me after what I've done. I doubt that they would believe I was being mind-controlled-!

"Flame Prince!" I stiffened; I stopped trying to thaw myself and looked up to see Fionna and her friends, looking down on me with contempt. However, Fionna looked at me with a sad expression in her eyes. But what made me even guiltier were her injuries; both her arms were bandaged, she had a patch on her face, and a few others on her face and legs. The Candy Prince and cat only had a few bruises and burns. But the vampire boy looked far worse; he had a bloody bandage around his head, his right arm was more heavily bandaged than Fionna's, he had a patch on his face also, but it covered most of the right half, and had several others on his left arm and around his chest, but he seemed to be fine, due to his intense death glare.

I slowly stood up but didn't move. I couldn't blame them for hating me, especially Fionna, after what I did. "I can't believe you had the guts to live, twerp." Marshall Lee said taking of his axe instrument and pointing it at me, I closed my eyes and sighed, "I know what you're thinking…and I understand..." "Don't be playing the innocent little prince here. we're here to get rid of you once and for all, so you don't hurt anyone else!" the Candy Prince stepped in pointing his sword at me, "Guys, wait a min-!" the vampire pushed her behind him protectively, "Stay behind me, Fi." He said calmly, she wanted to protest, but she obeyed and hid behind him, watching me with fearful eyes.

"You don't deserve another chance at life after what you did to Fionna; you almost _killed _her!" the vampire snapped, I held my ground, "Please. You have to understand; that wasn't me-!" "Don't lie to us Flame Boy!" Cake the cat hissed, "We _saw _what you did! You nearly burnt us all to a crisp!" I balled my fists trying to keep myself from bursting into flames from my anger, "Well…yes that was me, but I was being controlled-!" "By _jealousy_!" the Candy Prince snapped, I shook my head, "No! The _Ice Queen_!" I yelled, they all became quiet, "You're lying…" the vampire growled, "No." Fionna stepped from behind him and looked me in the eye, "No, he isn't." she said. My eyes widened; _she standing up for me…? Even after what I did?_

**Fionna PoV.**

I looked Flame Prince in the eye; he wasn't lying. He was telling the truth. I could see it, "Fionna, stay-!" "He won't hurt anyone!" I snapped at Marshall, he flinched slightly, but he lowered his bass a little, I could see his hurt expression from the corner of my eye, I put my hand on his arm for reassurance and walked towards FP. He was a mess, his flames were dim and his face was beaten and scratched as was the rest of his body, he avoided eye contact with me, and I knew why, "Flame Prince. Ignatius. Tell me what happened." He shifted uncomfortably, "Please." I said pleadingly, he sighed and made an effort to look me in the eye, "I…I woke up here…then the Ice Queen showed up, talking nonsense about you almost dying. At first I was confused. But then she explained to me about…mind-control or something. I can't remember a thing about what happened…" I heard Marshall Cough 'liar' and I turned around and scowled at him, he suddenly took interest in the ground, and I turned back to FP, who continued, "She said she pushed me to my limits. And I knew that I might've hurt you; all of you. But before she left, she said 'if I can't use fire to get rid of Fionna; I might as well use ice.'" He looked at all of us with concern in his eyes, "What I'm telling you is the truth. I swear. You have to protect Fionna. Or else the Ice Queen might use someone else, like she used me. Probably someone stronger…" he looked down at the ground as if ashamed, "Everyone; Whatever I did. Please, you must know that whatever I did, they weren't my own actions. But please forgive me for what I did…"

I can tell if someone is lying or not. Marshall is an exception though. His eyes showed such sincere remorse that I knew he wasn't lying about this.

I stepped towards him and put my hand on his shoulder gently; it didn't hurt or burn me at all. He flinched slightly, "I'm sorry Fionna…" he murmured, I couldn't take it anymore, so I leaned in and gave him a friendly hug, he seemed surprised, I pulled away, "I forgive you, Ignatius." I said with a cheery smile, he blushed and turned away, and I think his flames grew a bit brighter. "let him thaw out." I said, I could hear the two boys shuffle uneasily, but sighed, "Alright. But we'll keep an eye on him if he does anything funny." They said, I rolled my eyes and watched FP burn his way out of the ice.

**Ice Queen PoV.**

"I see the Fire Prince and the others have made up. Typical, soft hearted, fools." I looked in the crystal as I watched them talk; and that whole time, I kept my eyes on the Vampire boy. I smirked with pleasure, he _was _pretty handsome. I'd hate to admit it, but Fionna has good taste in men.

But I had something better in mind for him.

If I can't hurt Fionna directly…why not create a chain reaction?

I'll take _his _life first. And then hers will be shattered.

Just like dominoes.

A life, for a life.

"Why that should be fair enough..." I smirked.

_Hahahahahahahahaa!_


	17. Chapter 17 Another Annoying Author Note

**Hello my fellow readers….**

**I see you find my story interesting….**

**WELL THERE'S GONNA BE A LOT O' DRAMA! AN SOME SAD PARTS TOO IN THE FUTURE, BUT THEY BECOME HAPPY BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND TRAGEDIES! THEY MAKE ME DEPRESSED!.**

**I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY! IF YOU DON'T LOVE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**LOL JK.**

**NOW KEEP READING!**

**WHY THE FLIP DO I KEEP FREAKING YELLING?**

**BECAUSE I'M SO LUMPIN' EXCITED!**

**REVIEW IF YOU ARE EXCITED!**

_**WOO-HOO-HOOOOOOOO!**_

**~Vampire Princess Freya**

**FIOLEE FTW!**

**XP**


	18. Chapter 18 Nightmare

**Marshall PoV.**

After Flame Prince's explanation; I couldn't help but believe him a little. Knowing the Ice Queen, of course she would want Fionna out of the way… but how did she obtain mind control powers …there's only one person…

"Marshall, what are you thinking about?" I was pulled from my thoughts and looked down at Fionna who was looking up at me curiously, I smiled, "I'm thinking about you." I wrapped my arm around her waist, careful not to hurt her, she blushed and leaned her head against my shoulder hesitantly, "Marsh…" she grumbled embarrassedly, I chuckled.

I honestly don't know if we're together or not. Well…yeah, we just confessed that we like each other…but…

"Um…Marshall…y-you're kinda…c-crushing me…" I realized I was squeezing her too hard, I let go, "Oh sorry, Fi…" she felt her side and puffed out her cheeks as she exhaled, "Whoo…you're strong…" she sighed, I blushed a little.

No…I don't think I _like _her…I think I …I'm …

We got to the tree house Flame Prince and Gumball left for home. I on the other hand decided to stay, since the sun was coming up and I wouldn't get home in time. Fionna went to sleep as soon as we got home.

I picked her up and tucked into bed, she didn't stir at all.

"Night Fi…" I said.

**Fionna PoV.**

I was in an icy cave and it was dark, I could feel the cold numbing my knees. There was someone in front of me; his arms were spread out in a protective stance as if he were trying to block something, his arms relaxed and fell to his sides, he turned around to face me; it was Marshall. I look at him confused, "M-Marshall?" I see he's holding his side, then moves his hand to reveal scarlet blood smeared all over it thickly, my eyes widened, "Marsh-!" she coughed up blood and fell over, I jumped over and caught him and turned him over, "Marshall, are you okay?" he couldn't speak, his eyes looked pleading, I wanted to cry, he was hurt and I didn't know what to do, "It's going to be okay…j-just don't move…" I said stroking his face, he reached up his blood covered hand and put it on my face gently, he muttered something I couldn't hear, "Marshall, what are you trying to say-?" but he only smiled weakly, and his hand slipped from my face, and his eyes closed…No… "Marshall…no…d-don't die…you're immortal…y-you can't die…" I choked back sobs, he looked like he was just sleeping, I shook him, "Marshall! Marshall, _please_!" He didn't respond, I started to cry, then a cold cackling echoed within the cave, I cradled Marshall closely as I looked around to find the source of the voice…

_I will take his life first…then I save you for later…._

I knew this voice…

_Save best for last…._

…_Ice Queen._

My eyes shot open and my heart was thudding in my chest. My eyes darted around trying to find Marshall. I knew it was just a dream, but I had to see if he was okay. Then I felt an arm around me, I looked up and saw Marshall sitting up fast asleep with his arm wrapped protectively around me, I sighed quietly with relief and snuggled closer to him and rested my head against his chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

I felt safe with him, like nothing could hurt me. I haven't felt like this in a long time, because usually I'm the one who is protecting everyone. But now I have someone who is willing to protect me…

Not like I really need it. But it's a nice feeling.

I gripped his flannel shirt and I felt his arm wrap tighter around me.

_I love you Marsh…_

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

Fionna woke up and her heart pounding in her chest. She probably had a nightmare, she snuggled closer to me as I pretended to be asleep.

_I really like Fionna…no…I don't like her…_

…_I love her._

…_I'm in love with Fionna._


	19. Chapter 19 Sorry, Another AN :P

**Just because Fionna has chosen Marshall over Gumball and FP doesn't mean there isn't still love tension or jealousy within the group. You'll see in later chapters.**

**But be warned; I'd suggest you read between the lines and look out for Flame Prince a little. You'll see soon.**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	20. Chapter 20 Two Can Keep a Secret

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

"So…what's that one?" "That's Orion." I said, "How can you tell?" I laughed and pointed at the sky, "You see those three little stars in a row?" "Y-e-s-s…Oh yeah now I see it!" "That's Orion's Belt. You got it?" she nodded, "Okay, then tell me which ones you remember." I said, she stared at the sky intently and chewed on her bottom lip, "So…that's Cassiopeia…um…Big Dipper….and the Little Dipper is over there…. Sagittarius?" I face-palmed, and burst out laughing;

"No! That's Orion; like I've said for the umpteenth time!" she pouted, "I'm still trying!" she punched my arm lightly, being considerate of my injured arm.

We were outside in the fields watching the stars and showing Fionna the constellations, "What are you two up to?" Cake asked walking towards us; I stopped laughing and cleared my throat, "Teaching Fionna Astrology, which she continuously seems to fail at." She smacked the back of my head, "I said I was _trying_!" she snapped, we all laughed.

It's been about three days since we confronted Flame Prince; telling us that Ice Queen was up to no good…in which she always is, but more serious than usual.

She used 'mind-control' on FP to try and kill Fionna, but was unsuccessful (Thank Glob); and now we're trying to figure out a plan to stop her from causing more chaos.

And to save Fionna from any further harm.

_I can't lose her…_

"Marshall Lee, you're doing it again!" I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked at a now pouting Fionna, I blushed, _Glob she's so cute when she pouts_, I thought. "Doing what?" I asked stupidly. She leaned closer and flicked my nose, "You're spacing out again. It's freaking me out. What the hay are you thinking about anyway?" I shrugged with my usual smirk on my face, "I was thinking about you. What else would I be thinking about?" she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her very visible blush, "You _could _be thinking about a way to stop the _Ice Queen."_ She said crossing her arms, "What? I can't think about my girlfriend?"

_Whoa…where'd _that _come from?_

_Wait…we _did _say we like each other…but I never thought she could be my _girlfriend_…_

I looked back at Fionna whose blush became more visible as well as mine. I cleared my throat again to break the awkward silence, "So…did _you _have any idea on how to stop her?" I asked stupidly. _Jeez, where are all these stupid questions coming from? _"I say we charge into her castle and punch the stuff outta her!" she said jumping to her feet with excitement.

Typical Fi;

Always wanting to jump recklessly into action, not caring how dangerous her opponent.

But that's what worried me:

Fionna almost died because of me…and the Ice Queen came very close to killing her. Just a little longer and I would have lost her for good. The thought of Fionna dying just tore at my heart. If Fionna ever died…

I don't know _what _I'd do…

Though now that I think of it: that 'if' is more of a 'when'… _when _will Fionna…

"Marshall…are you okay? You look like you're about to cry or something." She looked very concerned.

_Damn…_I felt my eyes sting and I quickly rubbed them, "Y-yeah…I just…" I sighed, she looked fearful. Then that reminded me;

"Fionna, did you have a nightmare the other day?" I asked, she stiffened but relaxed quickly, "Yeah…it's no big deal."

_Yeah. It's no big deal when you wake up in the middle of the night with your heart pounding like crazy. _I thought.

"What happened?" she shrugged, "It was nothing…like I said it's no big deal." "Fi…" I looked at her pleadingly, she pouted again, "Oh _no_. You're not going to give me that 'puppy-dog face' again, 'cause it's not going to work." She said turning away blushing fiercely, "Fi, I'm not, I just want to know what happened." I said sincerely, she looked at me for a second, then away, and back again. She sighed in defeat.

"I just…I just had a dream that you died protecting me." she huffed, "Though I doubt that would ever happen, right? You can't die." I looked down at the ground for a moment, "Um…actually…Fi, can you keep a secret?" I asked, "Just as long as it doesn't involve lying to Cake." She said, I laughed, "It doesn't." I promise.

She scooted closer to me and rested her chin on her hands, I smiled, "I actually _can_ die." I whisper, she tensed, her smile disappearing and replaced with horror, "Wait…you can…?" she breathed, I sighed and nodded, "But it's gonna take a _lot _to kill this Vampire!" I sat up straight and hit my fist against my chest; she tilted her head, relaxing a little bit, her eyes holding curiosity, "How can you die? If I don't mind asking." I looked around to make sure no one was watching us and looked her in the eye, "You have to stab me either my side," I pointed just below my ribcage, "Or here." I jerked my thumb to my chest where my heart was.

She chewed her lip a little, and then she lifted her hand and put it on my chest, I blushed, she looked down as if disappointed, "I can't feel anything." She said sadly, I chuckled, "Well that's because I'm technically _dead_." She looked up at me with her big blue eyes, I blushed harder, and I _swore _I felt something _thump _in my chest. Apparently it was real, because Fionna jumped, "Did you feel that?" she asked, I pulled away, clearly embarrassed, "N-no." I stuttered.

_Wow, I usually don't stutter._ She looked down sadly and sighed, "I…I guess I was just imagining it." She said.

I felt bad for lying to her, but it was a little too embarrassing that a human girl could make m heart beat again, even for a second.

I wrapped my arm around her, "It's okay. Stuff like that happens to me a lot." She smiled and snuggled closer to me.

"It feels nice to tell someone a secret." I said.

**Ice Queen PoV.**

"Well…that just makes my job easier." I said as I watched the couple again through my Ice crystal. I laughed maniacally. Everything was falling to place.

I once heard that two could keep a secret…

If one of them is _dead_.


	21. Chapter 21 Secret Alliance

**Ice Queen PoV.**

I skipped around my throne room gleefully as I cackled with laughter, "O-o-oh! This is _so _exciting! Everything is going just divinely!" I danced around happily.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." I twirled around and grinned, "Oh Hannah! I didn't see you come in!" I said happily.

The Lady of Evil waltzed in and took a seat in one of my ice chairs, and later lounging in it as if she owned the place.

"So what have you accomplished so far with the new powers I gave you? Did you use the mind control yet?" she asked, I whipped around in her direction and grinned, "Oh, I _used _it alright. I controlled that little Fire Prince and almost succeeded in destroying Fionna…" I growled at the memory, she seemed to perk up a little once I mentioned Fionna, I sighed, "But your son and her friends ruined it all." I huffed. Hannah Abadeer leaned in wanting to know more, "And apparently…" my back was turned to her but I could see the intensity in her black eyes, "Your son and the human have feelings for each other." She nearly jumped out of her skin. I smirked, believing she was furious, "Oh, they little monstrous teenaged—! Why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend!" she cried, I jumped, baffled by her reaction, "W-w-what?" I stuttered, she looked surprised but happy, "Well it's about _time_!" she said putting her hands on her hips, she turned to me, "I can't believe you almost killed her! If you had; Marshall would become an unholy demon-though he already is- and rip you to _shreds_!" she laughed, "Thank _Glob _she lived! But I think he's still going to kill you." she said sighing.

I didn't say anything, but she shrugged and turned around, "Well, no matter. I'm sure you can take care of yourself. But take this just in case," she tossed me a vial of red liquid, "This will help you achieve your goal." She turned around and flicked her hand and then a red, fiery doorway to her Hell-Hole of a home opened in the wall, she looked back at me, "Ta-ta, Simone." She said cheerfully, I clenched my jaw when she said my old name.

She walked through the doorway and it closed behind her, leaving a red crack in the ice wall.

I stared down at the flask and smirked, "Can my day just get _any better_?" I said, I closed my hand around it.

Though unfortunately; she can never know who killed her son.

And that she was helping me lead to his demise.


	22. Chapter 22 Red Ice

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated lately, I had finals and end-of-the-year stuff, well here's chapter 22, and I hope you like it.**

**Flame Prince PoV.**

"This is the battle plan?" I asked looking down at the map of the Ice Kingdom, "Not exactly, this is only the lay-out, Fionna has the actual plan." Gumball said motioning to the human.

It's been over a week since I was brainwashed by that bitch the Ice Queen, and now we're going to bring her to justice, and I'm going to have the honors of melting down her kingdom into an oversized puddle, and shoving that stupid tiara down her esophagus-!

"Flame Prince? Ignatius…*sigh*…_Iggy_!" I snapped back to reality and my face became scarlet red, "I told you not to call me that!" I said flustered, she giggled, "Well it was the only way for you to get your head out of the clouds!" she said, I sighed, my face still holding a blush, "Whatever…" I grumbled, Fionna sighed and looked back down at the map, the vampire, Cake, and Gumball looming over her shoulder, "Alright, here's the plan: Gumball mad a serum that can make us invisible. So what we're going to do is that we're going to sneak into her castle and when she's a sleep…." She paused and motioned us to come closer, she whispered her idea, and my eyes widened.

(It was too horrible to repeat) the vampire started laughing so hard he fell on the floor and was holding his sides, Gumball was deathly pale, he looked like he was going to vomit. As for me…well…let's just say that the nearest trash can had a hole burnt through the bottom with magma. (Don't ask where it came from… -_-')

I covered my mouth with disgust and looked at Cake, she had a smug look on her face, "What have you been _teaching _this girl?" I yelled, she shrugged, "Don't look at me, ask Fang Boy here." she jerked her thumb over at Marshall Lee who was still rolling on the floor laughing like a complete idiotic psycho, "What the _hell_ Marshall Lee!" I snapped, Fionna smiled, "Isn't it genius?" she asked, "N-no…that is the most lewd, obscene thing I have _ever _heard of! Marshall Lee why have you corrupted this poor child!" PG wailed, Marshall stood up and cleared his throat, "I haven't done a thing! It was just an old internet video from before the War." He said, "And I _saw_ that horrid video! Aw, _Glob _what is _wrong _with you?" before he could say anything, he stopped, he exhaled and we could all see his breath, I suddenly felt cold, "W-what is…?"

"Why hello children…"

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

My head snapped up to where the voice was, _"You!" _I hissed, she cackled, "Oh, why so hostile little king?" I hissed menacingly.

She was the one who hurt Fionna, she was the one who almost _killed _her. She had to pay the prince for touching something that was precious to me.

I leapt at her, my fangs bared, she smirked and zapped me with a large icicle, I grazed my shoulder and hissed in pain, "Marshall!" I heard Fionna and PG say at the same time.

I looked at the icicle that hit me and my eyes widened; it was _red_. _Red _ice. Oh-no.

"Don't let her Ice touch you—!" I spoke too late.

Ice Queen zapped a blast of red ice directed straight at Fionna, she wasn't looking.

"Fi, look out!" she snapped her head in my direction, as I jumped to shove her out of the way.

I felt my body stiffen into a cold prison, my body burned with cold. Darkness.

**Fionna PoV.**

Marshall Shoved me out of the way and I hit my head against the floor, I looked up and saw Marshall Lee frozen in red ice stuck in a running position, "Marsh!" I gasped, my vision started to become blurred and I began to feel light headed.

I lay sprawled on my stomach as I reached out to him, "Marsh…." Then my vision fell into nothing but darkness as I saw Marshall disappear from my sight, and the maniacal laughter of the Ice Queen.

_Don't hurt him…Please don't hurt him!_

**Ice Queen PoV.**

**Earlier Before the Attack…**

I took the flask of red liquid and poured it on my tiara. Since Hannah gave it to me to 'fulfill my goal', I thought maybe I could use a little power boost.

After I emptied my flask I looked at my tiara intently. After a moment, the gold soon was consumed by blood red, causing the rubies to disappear in the camouflage of the red. I smirked and set it on my head.

I stared at the wall lifting my hand, and shot an ice bolt at it, but instead of my normal clear Ice, it was a blood red.

The icicle was stuck in the wall as the wall itself slowly melted away around the red ice as if it were mad out of hot coals. I looked down at my pale blue hand and smirked wickedly.

"Everything is falling to place…" I threw my head back and laughed, "Prepare to be 'ended' Marshall Lee!"

I soon realized that red liquid…

Was _Demons Blood_…

_Perfect. _

**Soooooo…..what'chya think? Intensifying? And yes, the Demons Blood was also mentioned in my other story **_**Human Heart, Immortal Soul**_** for those who've read it, and it has the exact same purpose and qualities. Review if you think Ice Queen is a bitch. :D LoL**

**BTW. I will tell you what Video Marshall was talking about at the end of the fic. But Fionna was going to force Ice Queen to watch it. LOLS**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	23. Chapter 23 Touch My Guys You Die

**Fionna PoV.**

"Ugh…." I groaned and sat up rubbing my head; I winced and opened my eyes to see red water all over the floor surrounded my candy rubble. My eyes widened as I remembered, I stood up, staggering a little, and looked around the half demolished room, "Marsh? Flame Prince? Gumball? Cake?" I yelled, "Thank Glob, you're okay." I heard a voice and I turned around to see FP leaning against the wall holding his arm with his had as it dripped dark magma as it sizzled on the candy floor, he collapsed on to his knees, "FP!" I ran over to him, he wasn't at full strength so I was able to touch him without getting burned.

I got to my knees and put my hands on his shoulders; he looked up at me wincing in the process, "FP, where is everyone else? Are you okay?" he nodded, "Yeah, I'm—" he gasped and held his arm; he moved his hand to reveal a large gash gushing magma, "Oh my Glob, what—?" "Fionna! Flame Prince!" I looked behind me and saw PG and Cake limping towards us, "Gumball! Cake, what's going on…?" "Ice Queen." PG and FP said at the same time.

I looked around, "Where's Marshall Lee?" I asked.

They both looked down with anger and shame, "She took him." PG said. "He saved your life." FP finished. That's when I remembered Marshall shoving me out of the way when Ice Queen attacked me.

It was my fault he was gone. I gritted my teeth and stood up; my body trembling with anger. She _took _him. She took him away from me. She was going to freaking _pay_.

"Fionna, what are we going to do now…?" "We stick with the plan." I said in a low steady voice, I pulled my sword out of my pocket and let it grow to its actual size, "But this time; I really am going to hack the stuff out of her, until she's reduced to nothing but a pile of shaved ice." I gripped my sword, "No one. _No one_ takes _my_ guys." I ran out the door, with the two princes and Cake running after me. Cake grew twice her size for all three of us to ride on , "_NO ONE TAKES MY __**BOYFRIEND**__ AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" _I yelled.

**Cake PoV.**

"Yeah, that's pure love that's driving you honey." I laughed, she didn't acknowledge my comment. I remembered this attitude. She was _dead _serious. I looked back to see PG had noticed it too; we looked each other in the eye knowingly and continued our way to the Ice Kingdom.

_About time. That witch's scrawny little ass is gonna be my new scratching post._

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

I woke up to find myself inside a box made out of solid red Ice. My muscles hurt, my body burned, and I felt weak to my core. How did that bitch know I wasn't immune to Demons Blood? "I see you're awake little King." I heard that annoying cold voice, I scowled in the direction of the voice, _"You…." _she rolled her eyes, "I have a _name _you know." She snapped, she scoffed and turned her back on me, "Honestly. I don't know _what _that scrawny mortal girl sees in you, absolutely _nothing _pleasant about you: rude, conceited, vulgar, selfish, puberty stricken, teenaged emo vampire punk—" I slammed my fists against the 3 foot thick ice walls so hard it made a barely visible crack, she flinched slightly, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" I roared, "Oh, but I do…" she said, "Which only makes it easier for me to kill you, then I felt my hands burn and I hissed in pain, she smirked, "Careful, if you keep that up, you'll die." I scoffed, "You can't kill me…I'm deathless." I lied, she stared at me for a moment and burst out laughing, "Deathless? _You_? Marshall Lee Abadeer, I know you're immortal, but that doesn't me you can't _die_." She said, I looked at her suspiciously, _how did she know my last name?_ "Why do you want me dead anyway?" she laughed, "You're in my way. You ruined my plans of disposing of Fionna for good, but now that you're in a _relationship_, it's going to be easier for me to kill her."

I looked at her as if she had gone insane (though she is) "What are you getting at, witch!" I snapped. She didn't answer for a moment, then she smirked, "If I kill you; she will be torn apart, and she will become her own end…" and with that she left for that door, but stopped half-way, "Would you prefer to be scorched in the sun…or stabbed in the heart…" my eyes widened…

_How did she..._

"…By killing the girl you love?" that's when I caught onto what she was talking about.

She was going to control me to kill Fionna.

She saw my horrified expression and she walked away laughing like crazy.

_Fionna…don't come here…_

…_I wouldn't be able to stand it…_

…_.Don't let me hurt you again…_

…_please._

**Ice Queen PoV.**

One more piece to my puzzle. And it will be finished.

Unfortunately for Marshall Lee, his secret wasn't kept.

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…hm…no…_

_Two can keep a secret …_

_If _both _of them are _dead_…_

**If you're wondering where I got the 'two can keep a secret' thing from, it came from a song called **_**Secret**_** by the **_**'Pierces'**_**. It works very well in this. Forgive my short chapters, but I want to keep it in separate parts if you know what I mean. ;)**

**Wow. I made Ice Queen pretty evil. I've never been good at that but, okay… yep. She's a sociopath. But I made her worse than she is originally. :P**

**Hey I stopped yelling! WOO! ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! WHAT NOW SON? I THINK I Lost my…voice…*cough* *cough***

**Enjoy the next chapter…Read and enjoy…*cough***

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	24. Chapter 24 Love Through the Ice

**Fionna PoV.**

We made it to Ice Queen's castle and we were all tightly pressed against the wall, trying to avoid from the army of Gunters and their leader; "You ready?" "Yeah." "Okay, bottoms up." We uncorked the vials of green liquid and put it up to our mouths and drank it all. we stood there for a moment, and I looked down at my hand as it slowly began to disappear from my sight.

I looked up at where PG, FP and Cake were, only to see that they too were invisible, "Whoa…this is cool!" Cake said, "Shh!" FP snapped, "Sorry." "Okay, so we're sticking with the original plan, but this time, I get to punish Ice Queen _personally_, and rescue Marshall, got it?" Though I couldn't see them I could feel their worried eyes on me, I laughed, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Gumball," I heard him stand up straight against the ice door, I smirked, "You know what to do." With that, I heard the ice door open and we all slipped in.

_We're coming Marsh…_

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

I was curled up in a ball in my red ice cell, I was becoming weaker my the hour. My breathing had become ragged as the air started to get thin.

_Dammit…I feel like a weak stupid mortal…!_

I caught myself. Fionna's a mortal, but she isn't weak…she's amazing, she strong, beautiful… but never weak…

I laughed a little at my helplessness, was I going to die from suffocation from poison, burned to ashes by the sun, or hurt my girlfriend….

There it is again. That word. _Girlfriend._

I loved Fionna more than anything …and I know she likes me too but…I don't think she…

_Loves_ me. it was probably just an infatuation.

But even if it was, I would still love her…

I coughed a little, I rubbed my mouth and found blood stained all over it. _Damn. _I felt something warm running down my nose, more blood. "Dammit all. I'm going to die in here. Is that it? DAMMIT ALL!" I yelled, the poison from the ice walls was filling my lungs and running through my blood stream.

My vision began to blur, "Marshall!"

"Fi…?" I groaned

**Fionna PoV.**

The plan was going perfectly:

Cake, PG, and FP were picking up the penguins and running around the throne room. Cake grabbed several with her stretchy arms. Ice Queen was beginning to freak out again, "Gunter! Who said you could fly! Why are you keeping secrets from me?" she shrieked, I suppressed a giggle and ran into the other room.

_Keep her busy guys…_

After wandering through several rooms, I finally found a large room with a large red cube like prison. And in it was a figure laying crumpled on the ground, "Marshall!" I yelled.

"Fi…?" I ran to the red ice prison and put my hands and forehead against it, "Marshall I'm here!" I said, "I…I c-can't see you…" his voice was muffled behind the ice, but he sounded weak, "I'm right here…" I whispered, I stood up, grabbed my sword and hit the ice, but fell backwards with a grunt, "Sorry Fi, it's impenetrable…" he coughed.

I hated this. I absolutely _hated _this. I came all this way to sit here like a helpless idiot and watch Marshall suffer right in front of me…

I fell on my knees and slammed my fists against the ice, "Glob it all!" I yelled, I rested my head against the ice as my eyes started to sting from upcoming tears, "Why? _Why is this—!_" "Fi…" I looked up; my eyes were blurred with tears that threatened to spill over.

I saw Marshall laying on his side, his face was a bloody mess, but he smiled at me; he reached out and pressed his hand against where my hand was, "Marsh! You get burned—!" "It's okay, Fi…I'll be…fine…" he coughed again, I shook my head, "No, no, no! I'm gonna get you out of here Marsh, and y-you won't get h-hurt anymore!" I sobbed, "Fi…look at me." I looked up, "do you love…me…?"

I took a sharp breath, I was practically pressing my face against the burning cold ice; "Of course I love you …I love you Marsh…" I sobbed, I looked at my hand and it was visible again. He smiled.

"Thank you, Fi…" his hand slipped from the ice, "I …love you…too…" his hand fell to his side. My eyes widened and I found myself pounding on the ice, "Marsh! Marshall No! stay with me Marsh, please!" I pounded the ice with my fist.

"Please….!" I sobbed; I slapped the ice with my now numb hands, "Don't give up on me…."

I heard maniacal laughter from behind me at the door, "I see the little king his gone! I hope you suffer from this Fionna the Human! _SUFFER_!" I looked behind me and saw Ice Queen behind me, "You…" I started.

She looked at me with smug amusement.

I stood up, looking down at the ground.

_Silence._

"_**YOU EVIL CANIVING BITCH! I'M GOING TO FREAKING **__**KILL**__** YOU!" **_ She looked horrified, I raised my sword over my head and screamed.

"YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND!

**And there you have it. Their love confession. I hope I get more reviews for this.**

**My goal is 100 reviews. All well. Nothing sad will happen, you know how I hate tragedies. Lol**

**~Vampire Princess Freya **


	25. Chapter 25 Rage With A Dash of Evil

**Fionna PoV.**

I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I couldn't _breathe_. My rage coursed through my veins like my blood was on fire. The pit of my stomach burned, and my eyes could see nothing but red.

She hurt him.

She hurt him.

She hurt him…_she hurt him!_

She hurt Flame Prince, kidnapped Marshall…and now he's going to…die…!

I charged at her head on, not thinking, not facing the logic. I swung my sword down towards her head, but she blocked it with an oversized red icicle, using it as a sword.

"What…? I thought you were going to fall apart!" she yelled. But she was wrong; I _was _falling apart, but something in me snapped, and instead of crying like I wanted to, I turned into…

…_this…_

"You're gonna pay…." I hissed, she threw me off but I jumped her again.

FP, Cake, and Gumball came into the room and watched me with gapping mouths. I started to get more physical than usual; I punched and kicked her in the face, as she hit me back.

She threw me off several yards across the room, I looked in FP's direction; I had an idea.

"FP!" he looked at me, "Go over to the red Ice cube and melt it! Or else Marshall's gonna die!" I yelled; he didn't need to be told twice.

He ran over to the prison with PG following and put his hands on it, and attempted to start his flames, but he was still weak, "C'mon…c'mon…melt already!" she hissed, and soon his hands and body burst into flames and the red ice slowly began to melt away, I smiled.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent!" a red icicle zipped passed the right side of my face, cutting a few strands off my blonde bangs, "Shut it witch!" I snapped; I charged her again, and she blocked my sword with her forearm which was being protected by her red ice. She threw me off again.

I suddenly felt furry arms wrap around me tightly; it was Cake, "Cake what are you—?" I looked down on her and saw she had a blank look on her face, and her eyes looked…empty, I dropped my sword to the ground.

That's when I realized this wasn't Cake, "Ice Queen! Leave my sister alone!" I yelled, the blue witch had her arms up as if controlling a puppet, she smirked, "Cake, be a dear kitty and crush this girl." Cake's arms began to get tighter around me, "AAGH!" I yelled. It felt like I was suffocating… "Fionna!" I heard PG yell, "Time to reunite with your Lover Boy." She mocked.

She lifted her hand and it began to glow red as she aimed towards me, "See you later, Fionna the Human."

A red bolt of light shot towards me. I closed my eyes.

_CRAACK!_

I heard a loud cracking noise come from in front of me; I opened one eye to see if I was dead or not. I opened my other eye and they widened.

PG was standing in front of me, his cheek had a large gash and he stood in a somewhat clumsy battle stance with my sword in his hands.

He scowled at the now completely baffled Ice Queen intently, then my crystal sword began to crack in the center, and the blade itself crumbled to pieces.

Gumball dropped the sword and fell on his knees. _Did he…_deflect _the ice shard?_

I suddenly felt Cake's stretchy arms loosen from around me as the retracted to their owner, "Whoa…what just happened here?" she was out of her trance.

"Why you prissy little pink—!" Ice Queen shrieked, she stood up and blasted another ice shard at Gumball, I jumped for him, "PG, look out!" I grabbed him and held his barely conscious form in my arms tightly trying to protect him.

"Fionna! Gumball! Look out!" I heard FP and Cake yell.

I didn't know what to do. So I closed my eyes again and waited.

But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and looked over PG's slumped shoulder, and I nearly choked on the air in my throat.

In front of me stood a tall, pale, slender woman wearing a business suit. Her thick black hair was pulled back into a tight bun with her bangs tucked over her ear, she wore a black business suit with black heels, and blood red eyes that scowled menacingly at the Ice Queen, who looked as if she had become visibly paler, and in her hand was the red icicle that was aimed for us.

"H-Hannah…w-what are you…?" she snapped the red icicle in her hand in half and it dropped on the floor shattering. PG groaned from the noise and looked up and turned around to see them. He held his breath, "Fionna…" he whispered, "Shh…." I said quietly.

"I was here to see how you were fairing with your new powers." She said with unusual calmness, Ice Queen chuckled nervously, "Oh…hehehe…well I'm—" "Before you say anything else; answer me this…" the woman cut in.

"What is my _son _doing here…" she motioned to the half-melted ice prison which FP had stopped straining to melt as he stared at the woman in front of him;

"…and _why_ did you bring _him _into _this_…" Hannah Abadeer hissed.


	26. Chapter 26 Just Say Something You Idiot

**Ladies and Gentlemen…. The moment you've all been waiting for…**

**CHAPTER 26 IS HERE! XD**

**Fionna PoV.**

Gumball sat up a little bit to get a better view of the current situation, I let my death grip on him loosen and my arms fell to my sides, shaking a little.

I was afraid of what was going to happen; I knew what Hannah could do to people, and knowing what Ice Queen had done to her _son_…

I was afraid to even think about it.

She narrowed her eyes at the trembling Ice witch, with a small frown on her pale lips.

"I only gave you your powers because I thought it was only Fionna you were targeting." She motioned her head towards me, "But you target _him_?" she pointed at the now melted Ice prison.

"H-Hannah…" Ice Queen stuttered, "Fionna." Hannah said; she kept her eyes on the other woman, "I want you and your friends to stay back for a while." She said calmly, she closed her eyes, "I think you've fought enough." I looked at her dumbfounded; did she really care about my wellbeing?

I looked back at the Ice Prison and saw Marshall lying unconscious on the floor, his face a bloody mess. I stood up and nodded, running next to the vampire.

I looked back at the two women who had their eyes locked on each other, but PG and FP stood in front of my view; "We'll be here if she needs help or not." FP said, I looked over at PG who knelt beside me, "Sorry I broke your sword." He said a little guiltily, "I knew you really liked it."

I hugged him again, "Don't sweat it; you did it to save me." I said, I pulled away and turned towards Marshall, "You better not die on her Fang Boy." PG said under his breath.

He isn't dead. I know he isn't. "Marshall?" he didn't move. I gently picked him up and cradled his head. He still didn't respond still.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." I whispered calmly, "Back when we were attacked…you saved me didn't you?" he still didn't say anything. My eyes began to sting again, "Why is it that you're always saving me? Back in the Grass Lands, back when we were attacked…Why _me_? And just when I came to save you…" I looked at his peaceful face; I bit my lip and shook my head, "You end up like _this_."

I heard the two women fighting but my focus was on Marshall, "Marshall, c'mon…just…just say something already…" I said, I shook him a little, "Please, Marsh, just wake up already…"

I rested my forehead on his, our noses brushing, and my hand resting on his chest. "One thing…just say one thing…just…let me know you're okay…" I whispered.

I leaned in further, "I love you Marsh. So just say something…you idiot." I closed the space between us and I met his lips, his lips were unresponsive and…strangely warm, I held his face in place as tears began to spill over onto his face and sliding off.

This helpless desperate feeling…

The same as my dream. I wanted him back.

_Just…just come back you reckless idiot…_

I pulled away and held his body closer and rested my head on his chest; his heart as still as ever as my tears stained his shirt. This was my fault. Why didn't have to end this way?

I needed him…I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and cherish every moment.

But never did it cross my mind that he would die before me…

"I love you Marshall Lee, so don't leave me alone!" I cried into his chest.

Suddenly I felt his chest jolt forward, I let go of him and saw him coughing and gasping at the same time, I put my hand on his face and turned it so he could look at me, "Marshall. Marsh it's okay I'm right here!" I said.

He groaned and coughed at the same time, and he opened his eyes to look at me, "Ugh…F-Fionna…?" his voice sounded hoarse, I sighed with relief and tackled him into a hug as he sat up, "OOF! Okay, okay…" he said, I didn't let him go, but instead I buried my face into his chest, "You _are _an idiot…you know that?" I said, he hesitated, and then he wrapped his arm around me an hugged me back as he rested his chin over my shoulder, "I'm sorry…" he whispered, I squeezed him tighter, "But you're _my _idiot." I said, smiling through my tears, digging my fingers though his thick raven hair.

"I love you too." He said.

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

I hugged Fionna back and I looked over her shoulder to see PG and FP a few yards away from us, and two women fighting with red ice against claws, which I could only recognize as Ice Queen and…

"Mom?" I looked at them baffled, and turned to Fionna to get some answers, she looked over at the two intently, "Turns out, your mom was the one who gave Ice Queen her mind control powers. But when she figured out what she did to you…_this _is what happened."

She motioned to the fighting women.

But before I could ask another question I heard an ear piercing shriek. My head snapped over to their direction again, "Say good-bye, little queenie!" I heard my mom yell in maniacal laughter.

_Oh crap…this isn't going to be pretty…_

I covered Fionna's eyes calmly, "Fi, don't watch, this isn't something you should see." I said.

"NOOOOOO! No no no no no noooo!" Ice Queen shrieked at the top of her lungs, I saw my mom gripping the front of her dress, her claws aiming for her eyes, Oh crap, not _that_,

"Mom! Stop it! We have kids in the room!" I yelled.

Everyone turned in my direction wide eyed, "Marshall Lee I'm not a kid!" Fionna whined, which just proved my point.

My mom dropped the now unconscious Ice Queen, ran over to me and hugged me, "_OOF! Mom, you're c-crushing…!"_ "Oh Marshie! I thought I lost my baby boy!" I blushed, "M-mom…not in front of my girl—!" "Oh hush!" she said as she pulled away.

I stood up and sighed, looking over at the Ice Queen. "Marshall, are you okay?" Cake asked, I almost completely forgot she was there, "Yeah…it's just that…" I motioned over to Ice Queen.

"I'll handle it." My mom said. And in a blink of an eye; she had Ice Queen by the throat hanging her over the edge, "Mom! No—!" she dropped her.

Everyone looked at her horrified.

**Fionna PoV.**

As soon as Hannah dropped her, I ran over to the edge, and grabbed her wrist before she could fall.

I never liked Ice Queen, but I would never want to kill her.

And her evil is only borrowed.

I hoisted her back inside and dropped her on the ground, "Hannah Abadeer, we are _not _killing her!" I snapped, she shrugged, "Hey, it would have fixed _all _are problems though." I scowled at her.

"So what do we do with her?" FP asked.

I smirked, "We stick with the original plan." I replied. PG and FP became pale.

Marshall doubled over laughing, and came over to hug me, "That's my girl." He said; I blushed.

Then we turned over to Hannah, "And _you _have a lot of explaining to do." Marshall said.

She gave nervous smile.

**Only a few chapters left…jeez this is one of the longest chapters I've written.**

**And next chapter I will tell you what the video is, though some of you have already guessed what it is.**

**Love you Guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	27. Chapter 27 Trial By Tape

**Fionna PoV.**

"OH MY GLOB! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? T-THIS IS SICK! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?" we heard Ice Queen scream from her room, followed by a sickening 'hork' sound and coughing, I looked over at Marshall with a smug look on my face which he returned with a gin with a nod.

The original plan, which is going successfully, was to tie Ice Queen to her bed and force her to watch the most sickening video ever: 2 Girls 1 Cup, and play it on repeat for a whole week.

What can be more torturous than _that_?

We heard her sobbing and crying, begging us to turn it off, but we merely shrugged and laugh.

"Fionna, you are a _genius_!" PG said, I shrugged, "Thanks, but it wasn't _entirely _my idea. Marshall suggested the video; I just added the rest of the plan." We heard another 'hork' sound, which was probably Ice Queen puking for the umpteenth time.

"But honestly, I kind of feel bad for her." Flame Prince said, I shrugged and felt a pang of pity, "Yeah, me too…considering that she's going to be sitting in a puddle of puke for a week."

We all burst out laughing, and we turned to Hannah; who was pouting in the nearest corner.

"Mom, do you have something to say to Fionna?" Marshall asked her as if he was talking to a little child, she grumbled something and continued to pout.

Marshall crossed his arms and gave her a stern look, "Mom, say it or else I'll never visit you in the Night o' Sphere again." He said seriously, her head shot up instantly with a horrified look on her face, Marshall smirked, "Fine! I'm sorry! There! You happy?" she snapped and continued to pout.

The whole story happened with Hannah giving Ice Queen her powers:

"Why did you give her _new powers_? I never thought you were the giving type." Marshall said crossing his arms, his face still a bloody mess, which worried me. Hannah sighed, exasperated, "Okay, she wasn't doing so well, I couldn't help but feel bad for her, so I asked if she needed help.

She said Fionna was getting in her way of her plans, so I gave her mind control. There. Happy?" Marshall stood in front of me protectively, "Why would you want her to kill Fionna?" he asked, a small scowl crept on his face, Hannah put her hands on her hips in a huff, "I didn't _know_! I thought they were just going to…I don't know…fight or whatever they do! I didn't know she was going to try and _kill _her or _you_!" she said waving her arms in the air.

I've never seen her thisexasperated since the last she came here when she tried to suck the souls out of everyone in Aaa.

I stepped in front of Marshall, "Well…_that _explains it." I said. "What are we going to do with her?" FP asked pointing at Ice Queen, "Can I roast her?" I shot Flame Prince a "if-looks-could-kill" scowl, he looked down sheepishly and shied away, "I told you; we stick with the original plan." PG and FP looked like they were going to puke.

"Dudes seriously, I've said it enough, there's no need to puke, and besides you're not the ones watching it." They sighed and the color returned to their faces.

**Now…**

"Ready to go?" Marshall asked, I nodded, but then the worry came back to my countenance when I saw Marshall's bloody face again, "Marshall…are you sure you're okay…the blood—" "Fi, I'm fine, it's just a bloody nose." He said holding his nose, I still wasn't feeling too well about his wellbeing.

"And mom," he turned to Hannah, "Don't cause any more trouble." He said, she smirked, "Marshie, I'm evil, it's kinda hard not to." She said, "Just try." He said rolling his eyes.

I heard another puking sound, "And I think you might wanna give _her _a bucket." I said laughing.

"Alright. But don't get _too _serious when I'm gone." We both looked at each other and blushed.

"No, not yet…" Marshall chuckled nervously, "But one day." I finished, Marshall's face became a darker shade of red.

**~Time Lapse~**

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

We left the castle and were on our way back to the tree house riding on Cake's back. I scratched the back of my head and cleared my throat, "Uh, Fi? Did you mean that…when you said, someday we'll get…you know…_serious._" She giggled, which sounded cute, "Well _Duh_. I love you Marsh, remember?" I didn't think it to be possible to turn redder, I laughed nervously, "Well…I…"

"Just don't be doing anything serious while I'm around." Cake said.

There was a long pause and we all burst out laughing all the way home.

"I love you Marsh."

"I love you too Fi."

**Hi sorry it took me so long but I'm banned off my computer, so this is a secret chapter, I'll be posting another chapter in a week or so.**

**Thnx 4 all the reviews!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	28. Chapter 28 Six Months Later

**6 Months Later…**

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

The party music boomed loudly through the castle as the DJ played. All the candy people, Mo-Chro, FP, PG, and Fionna were all having a blast, laughing and dancing to their heart's content.

As for me…well…I stood on a balcony and watched them party.

Today was Fionna's birthday, she was turning 15. Of course, I wouldn't miss my girlfriend's birthday for the world.

Yup. We've been dating for half a year now, ever since the incident with Ice Queen.

After she was tortured with that gross video we made her watch for a week, she didn't leave her castle for 3 ½ months.

I watched them all from the doorway as I leaned against the balcony railing. I smiled and saw Fionna laughing and dancing like an idiot. I sighed and looked at the moon with a sad expression.

Yeah…Fionna's 15 now…then she'll be 16, then 17, and then…

I rubbed my face with my hand when I thought about it. I loved her so much and I fought so hard to be with her... I saved her life and she saved mine…

But one day, she'll be gone. Just like everyone else.

And I'll still be here.

I combed my hand through my hair and sighed. I really didn't want to lose her, and I most _definitely _did not want to turn her.

_That _wasn't an option. Fionna loved the sun and I had no right to take that from her. And she would be watching everyone she knew and loved die right in front of her.

I turned around and hung my head over the railing in defeat.

"What the hell do I do?" I groaned under my breath.

"What? Are you giving up now?" my head shot up and I saw my mother sitting on the railing with her hands gripping the sides. I jumped and I started to float subconsciously.

"M-mom, what are you doing here-?" "Well I'm here for Fionna's party, _that's _what." She said inspecting her nails nonchalantly. I scowled at her. I've known my mom to be a party crasher, but to come to Aaa…

"Why are you _really _here?" I asked, she sighed in defeat and jumped off the railing,

"I came to give you something." She said rummaging her hand through her pocket and bringing out a vial of golden liquid. _Aw not these things again_… I thought.

"What is that?" "The solution to your problem." She said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "You want to be with Fionna, right? You don't want her to die, and you don't want to change her, am I right?" I nodded, how did she know what I was thinking?

"What if you didn't have to do that?" she said smiling kindly, which was pretty rare to see her do. I looked at her with interest.

"What if you could be a human again?" my eyes widened and I was lost for words, "You can _do _that?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. She nodded and had a sad look in her eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. It's just…I never really thought she had the heart to do something like this. And if I became human again, and I died, then she'd be…

"Marshie, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" she said with a smile, she gave me the vial and I looked at it in my hand.

I looked at the vial, and at my mom, and back again.

"Mom…I…" "Shh…" she put her index finger over my mouth to silence me. I did the thing words couldn't express. I leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

For the first time in centuries I hugged my mom, and I noticed how tall I was compared to her, and it looked like if I hugged her any harder, she would break or something.

I let go and she looked as dumbfounded as I was a few moments ago, I scratched the back of my head bashfully and chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah…um thanks mom." She put her hand on my cheek and looked at me with her red eyes.

"You look so much like your father…" she said almost to herself than to me, "And you act just the same." She laughed, she pulled her hand away and she turned around to leave, "Call and tell me when the wedding is." She said with that same smirk.

And with the snap of her fingers, she was gone.

I was left there with the vial in my hand, staring in the direction my mom disappeared to.

"Marshall?" I jumped and turned around hiding the vial of liquid behind my back. "Oh, uh, hey Fi." I said quickly, she smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. I slipped the vial into the back pocket of my jeans as she tugged me back into the party.

Fionna was wearing a light blue sweater with a white camisole with a pleated royal blue skirt, white legging, her same Mary-Jane shoes and her hat was put loosely on her head, making more of her bangs fall out of it.

The DJ suddenly changed songs, and it became slow. Okay. _Now _I know why she dragged me back in here.

I landed my feet onto the ground to let Fionna reach my neck better, though I was 6'1" and she was 5'6", she had to step on my feet to reach my neck and wrap her arms around it, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

We danced like that for a while until she leaned her head on my shoulder, I couldn't help but blush for the umpteenth time from her cuteness.

Yeah…this…this is something worth dying for. No…

Something worth _living _for…

For her.

After the party, I kissed Fionna goodbye and was about to leave when I remembered, "Fi, I got you a birthday present but…I left it at home. So I'll give it to you tomorrow, okay?" "Marsh, you didn't have to give me anything!" she said, I shook my head, "Don't be silly, I think you'd love it." I said, her eyes lit up, "A new sword?" I laughed, "No. you'll see." I said she crossed her arms and pouted, I loved it when she did that, "I hate waiting." Mumbled, "Well I hate the sun." I said, she shoved me, "That was random!" she laughed, I smiled and kissed her on the cheek and decided to fly back home, "Bye Guys!" I said, "Bye Marsh."

I sat on my bed and stared at the vial for hours. What should I do? Being a vampire had its benefits;

Turning invisible, flying, seeing in the dark, being eternally sexy…okay scratch that last part.

But being human…

You could go out in the sunlight without burning into ashes, and you don't have to drink blood or color, you can eat _solid _things, and…

And I can live with Fi.

I thought for a moment; I had fought so hard to win her over, and I fought so hard to save her life, as she saved mine…

I wasn't going to have that put to waste.

I uncorked it, took a deep breath, and I drank it.

After it all went down my throat, I felt like I was choking on something. I clawed at my chest and at my throat, coughing and gagging for air.

I fell off my bed and onto the floor,

And I blacked out.


	29. Chapter 29 Human Again

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

"Ugh…My head…" I groaned as I sat up from the floor. I combed my hand through my hair and scratched my head. How the heck did I end up on the floor? I thought I was on my bed…

I felt this unfamiliar thudding in my chest, it almost felt painful.

I hesitantly put my hand on my chest and I felt the thudding loud and clear. I looked at my hand to see any change, but it was too dark to see, I stood up but immediately felt dizzy so I had to lean against the wall to reach the light switch.

When I flicked the lights on I looked at my hands and saw that they were a pale tan instead of a pale blue, I felt around in my mouth, trying to find the familiar feeling of my fangs but there was nothing there but flat normal teeth. I quickly made my way to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

I rested my hands on the sides of the sink and looked up. My eyes almost became as big as my head.

I could see my refection in the mirror.

My skin had turned from pale blue to a pale tan, my eyes went from red to dark brown, and my fangs were absent, and I could see my own reflection without turning invisible.

I felt around my face in disbelief. Was I really human? Only one way to find out.

I ran out of my house, stumbling a few times, and to the mouth of the cave where the sun shone brightly overhead. I hesitated, and then I slowly stuck my hand out of the shadows and into the sunlight. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come.

But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and looked at my hand to see it was completely fine and no harm had come to it. I laughed in disbelief, this couldn't be happening…

Then slowly I put my whole body into the sunlight and nothing happened.

I was human.

I really was a human.

And with that, I went back inside grabbed my axe-bass (which was heavier than usual) and ran to Fionna's house.

_We can be together Fi…_

**Fionna PoV.**

I walked back home after making a trip to the Grass Lands after slaying a couple of trolls (don't ask why). The sun was shining brightly as the summer weather made its way to Aaa.

I opened the door into the tree house and was greeted by Gumball, Flame Prince, and Cake, who were all standing in the living room patiently.

I dropped my sword by the door and looked at them curiously, "Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked.

They all exchanged glances and looked back at me, "Um…let Marshall explain, he's upstairs." Cake said, fidgeting with her tail.

I didn't know what was going on here, but it looked like we were getting ready for a funeral.

I nodded and went up the stairs.

"Marshall?" I called, "I'm in here Fi!" I walked into my room, which was dark and hard to see in, but I saw a dark figure standing in the corner of the room. "Marshall? Why are the lights off—?" "Fi, do you remember me telling you I had your birthday present but I left it at home?" he asked, cutting me off, "Um…yeah? But what does that have to do with having the lights off…" I felt him come closer to me and take my hands into his.

They were warm. Like _normal _warm, he didn't feel like a cold fish anymore.

"Marshall…are you okay? You're…really _warm_…" he leaned in closer, and I could feel his warm breath on my skin which smelled like mint, "Fionna. Turn on the lights." He breathed.

I nodded; I turned around and turned on the lights.

The air got caught in my throat.

There was Marshall Lee. But he looked like a _human _version of himself.

His eyes were now a dark chocolate brown, his skin a pale tan, and his fangs were absent, he was wearing his grey flannel shirt and normal jeans and black converse.

No matter how I looked at him, he was still Marshall Lee. The same one I had been best friends with and fallen in love with.

"M-Marshall…" I stuttered, he gave a sheepish smile, "You're acting better than how Cake and everyone else reacted." He said, I rubbed my eyes and looked at him again to see if he was real, "Is that really you Marsh?" I asked, he held up his hands in a "Ta-da" sort of way, "The one and only. Who else can be as sexy as me?" he said with his signature smirk, that's when I knew for sure this was Marshall. "B-but how?" he held up an empty glass vial, "My Mom. That's how." He said, tossing the vial into his other hand.

I slowly walked towards him, and I reached out and touched his chest. He blushed again the same way he did the last time I did this, and then he held my hand and pressed it harder against where his heart was.

I felt a soft thumping in his chest. I looked up at him again and beamed.

"Marshall!" I jumped into his arms and buried my face into his shirt, "OOF! Fi…k-kinda…c-crushing m-me n-now…" he said, I let go immediately, I grinned at him, "I guess I'm stronger now." I smiled, he smirked and lifted me up in the air and held me bridal style.

"You wanna bet?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up and come here already." I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, this took him by surprise but he kissed me back. I couldn't help but smile.

I broke it off and hugged him, I looked over his shoulder and I blushed profusely; Flame Prince, Cake and Gumball were watching through the doorway, "Um…Marsh? Everyone's watching…" I whispered, I pulled away for me to look up at him, he was still holding me bridal style, but he smirked, "Let them watch all they want." He leaned in and kissed me again. And this time; I honestly didn't care.

**Gumball PoV.**

"Really?" I said, sticking my tongue out in disgust, as did FP.

"Oh grow up guys, and get a girlfriend for crying out loud." Marshall snapped, Fionna giggled.

"That is if PG's gay…" FP murmured.

"I am NOT _GAY_!" I snapped, Cake smirked, "Sure…." She said, "SHUT UP!" I snapped, completely embarrassed.

They all burst out laughing, and I too eventually laughed with them.

**Okay this is another secret chapter, but to clear things up, no Gumball really is **_**not **_**gay. There is one more chapter after this.**

**I am sad to announce that this story is almost done, but the good news is that I am open for ideas for another Fiolee fic. So Review and share your ideas! I'm happy to do collabs! **

**I luv you guys.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	30. Chapter 30 Wedding and Cake Fight

**Epilogue **

**~Five Years Later~**

**Fionna PoV.**

I fidgeted my fingers nervously as Cake combed my hair up into a bun.

Today's the day. Today's the day. Today's the…

"Fi honey, would you stop that fidgeting?" Cake said, putting her furry paws on her hips, I immediately put my hands in my lap and smoothed out my dress, "Sorry Cake…" I mumbled quietly, but she was able to hear me, "It's alright baby, I know you're scared." She said tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, "It's just…what if he changes his mind and he wants to not—?" Cake finished my hair, jumped down from behind me and was now looking me sternly in the eye, "Fionna the Human, you listen and you listen good; that boy loves you _more _than he loves his arrogant self and that's gotta bring a hint for you that he's not going anywhere. Fi, you're my baby sister, and I want what's best for you, and I might not _completely_ approve of him, but I know he loves you to pieces. Now get up, walk down that isle, and marry that man! That's what I did! And Marshall Lee didn't become human for nothing!" she said.

Yup. Marshall Lee is a human now…and I'm marrying him today.

And yes. Lord and Cake got married about a year after Marshall became human.

To be clear; Marshall proposed to me when I was eighteen. But I told him that we should wait until I was at a proper age to get married. So we made a deal saying that when I turned 20, I would marry him 5 months after that. So I agreed and here I am in the dressing room with Cake touching up my make-up (but to be honest I didn't _want _to wear make-up but Cake insisted that I do, when I saw _insist _I mean she threatened to make me look like a clown by force.)

"All done! Fi come here, come this way!" Cake said smiling widely as she took my hands and led me to the mirror.

I was speechless.

The person in the mirror couldn't have been me. My dress was like the one I wore at PG's party all those years ago but it was white instead of blue. My make-up was done perfectly, and all my hair was tucked into my bun except for my bangs, which had grown longer over time, hung to the side of my face. And my veil was tucked neatly into my hair with a comb made of blue crystal.

Wait…_blue crystal_?

"Cake where'd you get this comb?" I asked touching it lightly, she smiled, "Oh, that. You remember when PG saved you that day and broke your sword?" I nodded and blushed faintly at the memory, "Yes…" "Well, he took a piece of your broken sword and made it into that." She pointed at the comb.

He made a comb out of my _sword_? I smiled, "I'll make sure to thank him later."

All of a sudden I heard chapel music outside the dressing room. I began to tremble with nervousness, "It's time Fi." Cake said, I nodded and we walked out the room.

You might think me crazy, but I swear to you I am completely sane.

I let Ice Queen be one of my bride's maids.

What? She was on good behavior for the past 5 ½ years, and besides I kinda felt bad after she was forced to watch that video for a week which permanently scarred her since every time she sees ice cream she has to go to the bathroom to puke. Though Marshall and the others thought it was funny, I pitied her. Even at the bachelorette party, we had chocolate Ice cream, and that didn't help her situation.

I walked into the hallway which was outside the chapel to meet up with the bridesmaids which consisted of Cake, being my Maid of Honor, Ice Queen, Gunter (don't ask) and Marshall Lee and Gumball's cross dimensional selves; Marceline the Vampire Queen and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Okay, long story short; PG had an experiment 4 years ago that opened a portal to another dimension similar to Aaa called Ooo, everyone was the same, but we were the opposite gender. I heard that Marceline's Boyfriend was another Human named Finn. So let's just say we all bonded rather quickly.

"Ready Fi?" Marceline asked, all the brides maids dresses were red…well at least they used to be until Marceline drank all the color out of them. She was hungry.

I nodded, still shaking.

Cake stretched tall enough for her to link her arm into mine (she was also giving me away).

"Oooh! This is so exciting!" Ice Queen squealed quietly, "Wenk, Wenk." Gunter responded lacking her enthusiasm. Bonnibel giggled at this, and then she led the others down the aisle as the music started.

One by one they all went down until it was my turn, my arm stiffened, Cake Squeezed my arm a little and I relaxed realizing her comfort.

It felt like an eternity walking down the carpeted walkway, all eyes on me, but I kept my eyes on the ground.

I was nervous, what _if _he….

But before I could think about it any longer I was already at the altar. And Marshall Lee was there, his eyes held that same mischievousness and childish look like the day I met him.

He was 23 now, and to me he hadn't aged a day. His skin was darker now that he was able to go out into the sunlight.

He wore the same suit he wore the day of PG's party a few years back, but this time he was able to properly fit in it. His Best Man was PG who winked at me when I came up, Flame Prince, BMO (What?) and LSP. And the one who was marrying Marshall and I was Peppermint Butler (Who was Peppermint Maid's other self).

"Hey, Fi." He said.

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

"Hey, Fi." I said, she blushed a little when I grinned at her. Though I was internally blushing, since I just saw an incredibly gorgeous young woman walk down that aile and was about to become my wife.

We stood side by side and I reached out and took her hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly when I felt her tremble.

I fell in love with Fionna after she saved me from the Night o' Sphere, though I said I didn't want to hang out with her with a nonchalant face. Though internally I was confused about my feelings…and later I found out I loved her…and she loved me.

Though I forgot to tell her that a paper plate mask isn't really that scary to me; though those stupid demons in the Night o' Sphere fell for it.

The whole ceremony went by in a flash to me. Fionna said 'I do' and huge wave of relief washed over me, but id didn't let it show.

But when I said 'I do'….she just about looked as if she were going to pass out or something. I laughed as she became pink with embarrassment.

Peppermint Butler looked at us both with a happy smile, "Marshall Lee the Vampire King….." I flinched slightly at my title, considering that I was no longer a vampire, Peppermint Butler nodded towards me, as if I should know what to do next.

I gave him a look saying 'Oh, I get it…'

I turned to Fionna, "I guess it's time to kiss." She smiled and leaned forward, "Hey, it's my turn to start." I said, pouting a little, she rolled her eyes, "Fine…" I smirked and leaned forward and kissed her, and she kissed back, I held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Everyone room cheered, Cake, Ice Queen, and Gumball were balling and…was FP hiding his face?

Well I guess it's for the best so he doesn't burn the house down.

I pulled away and picked her up like the bride she is, she yelped in surprised and began to laugh. I loved the way she laughed.

And with that we ran down the aisle, with Fionna in my arms.

Fionna Abadeer….that has an interesting ring to it….

**Fionna PoV.**

"Oh my Glob you guys…it's time to cut the cake and I'm like starving here!" both LSPs whined, I turned to Marshall and laughed, "I guess we forgot." I said.

We walked over to the cake and we cut it, we were about to feed it to each other, but instead I shoved it right in Marshall's face. The whole room broke out in 'OOHH', Marshall whipped the cake off and threw it in my direction, but it missed and hit Gumball in the face, and in return, he threw at Marshall but missed and hit Marceline instead.

That's when war broke out.

Marceline turned into her bat form, grabbed about a third of the wedding cake and threw it at whoever was closest…

Which was everyone. Soon we were all throwing cake at each other, Marceline went to extremes and started roaring like an animal, Which PG calmed her down and she got back at him by shoving more cake into his face.

FP made himself extra hot so the cake and frosting would just melt off him.

Within the turmoil, I turned to Marshall and grinned at him, he looked adorable when he was covered in cake. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him, "You look like a dork with cake on your face." I giggled.

He smirked, "But you're still clean." He leaned in closer, "Prepare to get dirty." He leaned in and kissed me. And of course, I kissed back.

Cake and all.

**Cake PoV.**

I saw Marsh and Fi kissing in the mayhem. I was covered in 'myself', as was everyone else.

I put my paws on my hips and sighed.

"Looks like my work here is done.

**Fin**

**Soooo…..what you think of the ending? Satisfied? If not I might make a sequel to this. But (I just **_**HAD **_**to tell you) when I wrote 'he made my sword into a comb' I accidentally wrote 'bomb' instead of 'comb'. XDDD**

**So yeah. They got married, and if you must know, PG has a crush on Marceline (though he thought he would never like someone who was like Marshall, apparently he was wrong!) I'm probably going to write a one-shot about it maybe.**

**OH! And one more thing, I'm making another Fanfic called 'When Sirens Blare', it's another Fiolee of course! XD**

**I'm sad this is over, but there will be many, many more to come after this!**

**I love you all and thank you for all of your support on this.**

**(Btw, I'm glad I kept writing because I was just going to stop it at chapter 14. But that would suck, wouldn't it?)**

**I luv you guys!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya, signing out!**


	31. Chapter 31 Suprise, Suprise

**HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! You weren't expecting this **_**were **_**you! Well here is a special chapter that I have uploaded because I'm nice! XDDDDDDDDD hahahahahahaaaa! Okay, I'm going to shut up now and get on with the chapter….**

**Fionna PoV.**

"_Hey Marsh…have you ever thought about having kids?" "Yeah, tons of times, so I can have a bunch of 'Little Me's'!" "Or _me_…" "Yeah that's true…why do you ask?" I thought for a moment; how should I tell him…?_

"_Um…well…what if I told you…" I fidgeted my fingers, "What if I told you…you were going to be a father…" I said quietly, I closed my eyes waiting for him to pass out like he did when we had a false alarm about this. _

"_Fionna…"I felt Marshall hug me, I couldn't help but blush, "Does Cake and the others know?" "Only Cake and Mo-Chro know." "Why didn't you tell _me _first?" "Seriously Marsh? The last time we thought I was pregnant you passed out on the floor!" "Well I wasn't ready yet!" "Well are you ready now?" "*sigh* Yes…I am." Then I felt his hand touch the lower part of my stomach, while the other was around my shoulder, he rested his head against mine and closed his eyes, "I'm guessing it's going to be a girl…and she's going to be as beautiful as her mother." "…and as sarcastic and trouble making as her father." "Hey! I am not!" "Sure, try and say that to our daughter when she's older." "What if it's a boy?" "Well then he's going to be as adventurous as me and as gorgeous as his father, he'll be a babe magnet." He laughed and kissed my forehead, "Well…we won't know when she's born…" "_She_?" he shrugged, "I just have a feeling it's going to be a girl." "If it's a girl can I pick the name?" "Sure what do you have in mind?" "Well I've always liked the name…"_

"Marissa! Hurry up! Or we're going to be late!" I called up the stairs, "I'm coming Mom!" Marissa jumped down the stairs happily.

She looked just like her father; same smile and his black hair with streaks of blonde (and yes she was born like that, Marsh jokes that her hair couldn't make up its mind when she was born). But she had my eyes my skin tone. She had a little of me and her father in her. She was both of us in one.

I smiled at her as she came out wearing my old blue dress. It was gathering dust in my closet and it would work for this occasion. Her thick hair was pulled up in a messy bun but she looked beautiful.

"You look as beautiful as your mother." Marshall walked in wearing his old suit, he looked as handsome as ever; he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Not now, Marsh…" I whispered, slightly flustered, I looked at Marissa; he walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead, "You ready Mar-Mar?"

"Yeah dad." At the same time we heard a knock on the door, "I got it!" I said and I skipped towards the door and opened it, it was Cake and Mo-Chro and their twins, Cookie and Ginger-Snaps; Cookie and Ginger-Snaps were both cats and had Cake's powers, but Cookie looked like his father Mo-Chro, and Ginger looked like her mother but had a small little horn on her head.

I beamed at them as Cake gave me a hug, "Are all of you ready?" Marshall asked, we all nodded in agreement as we made our way to the Candy Kingdom.

Fionna, Marshall! I'm glad you could make it!" Gumball came towards us and gave us all a hug, but shaking hands with Marshall. "Hey Bubs." Marceline came up and hugged her husband's arm, Gumball blushed, "Marcy…there are children here…" he said, "Oh hush Gummers, they're teenagers now!" Gumball sighed, "You're always right, love."

Turns out we were all mistaken; Finn and Marcy weren't going out, they were just close friends, and it was Bonnibel who was going out with Finn. Me and my misunderstandings. So now Marcy took that same potion that Marshall took and is now human, and she and Gumball are married now, and so are Finn and Bonnie. As for Flame Prince…funny enough he married Flame Princess, and they were all here for our kid's birthday.

And now I'm married to Marshall Lee and we have a 15 year old daughter named Marissa. And she looks more like her father than me, and today was her birthday, but it was also…

"Isaac!" Marissa trotted over to her best friend, Prince Isaac was Marceline and Gumball's 16 year old son, and he was born on the same day as Marissa. He has black hair and crimson brown eyes like his mother, with pinkish skin, and the same handsome features like his father, Marissa ran over and hugged him tightly, he blushed slightly, and hugged her back, he's sometimes shy like his father, but he has that same strong attitude like his mother. I swear that those two are going to get married one day at the pace that their going now. I laughed to myself, "What?" Marshall asked, I shook my head, "Oh nothing. Those two remind me of when we were kids. I swear they'll get married too…" I said, shrugging, he snorted, "Yeah, well he's going to have to ask permission from me first." He said, crossing his arms stubbornly, "Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud! At least it will bring all of us closer together if they did!" he puffed out his cheeks like a small child, I leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed, "You're so cute Marsh." I said smiling, he smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Don't you mean sexy?" he asked, I laughed and leaned against his chest, "Yes, MY sexy vampire." I said a little possessively. He kissed me and I kissed back and pulled away, not wanting to make a scene.

"Don't you mean _former_?" "You're still a king to me." I said. "And Marissa is our little princess."

After a while the music started to slow, and then the slow dancing began.

Isaac brought Marissa out on the dance floor and began to dance together. I knew there was something there…

"Fi." I turned around and saw Marsh holding out his hand, "Want to dance?" he asked, I smirked and grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, "Whoa…!"

Even after all these years, I still had to stand on his feet to reach his neck, "'Sup shorty." He smirked, "Oh shut up…" I laughed, "…and come here." I grabbed the back of his head and pulled it forward and kissed him, and once again I caught him by surprise, and after a moment he responded.

We broke off and Marshall looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened, I turned around and saw Marissa and Isaac getting closer to each other, Marshall got out of my grip and ran towards their direction, "Isaac, don't even _think _about kissing my daughter!" he yelled, Isaac's eyes widened and he grabbed Marissa's hand, "C'mon! You're dad's on to us!" and they ran off, "Come back here!" Marshall yelled, I laughed as Cookie came to the rescue and used his powers to stretch big enough to carry the two to run away from my husband who was ranting and yelling.

"Come Princess! We will run from the evil King!" Isaac said playfully, "Why you—!" Cake assisted Marshall and let him ride her as a mount to case after her son.

We all laughed and I rolled my eyes.

There are just some people who will never grow up.

Though he's human; Marshall is still a kid.

But he's my husband. Childishness and all.

**Here ends the Story of Marshall Lee and Fionna**


End file.
